The Sins Check in
by AlternateUniversal
Summary: The Happy Hotel is an idea to help demons better themselves and go to heaven but can even the worst sinners redeem themselves.
1. Weird Happenings

**Hello ladies and Gentlemen of . So, this is sort of an extension of another story I've written on the site known as the Sins. It's not too important to have read this story but it introduces my own characters and gives a short synopsis on what they look like and what they can do. Again not crucial but it could help to minimize confusion to just skim over the first chapter.**

It was an early morning in hell and the only clue of any stirring was one open window where the princess of hell was looking over the nearby area of the Happy Hotel, or the Hazbin Hotel as Alastor called it. Though the place before her was a cesspool of murderers, and the worst things one could imagine Charlie thought it was quite a beautiful morning. Charlie took a deep breath before leaving the window and rushing downstairs.

"Good Morning everyone" Charlie yelled in a singsong voice. There was a few moments of silence before a loud complaint could be heard nearby.

'Aww, c'mon. I was tryin ta sleep here" the voice was quickly identified as Angeldust appeared down the stairs yawning widely. "Why do ya gotta wake up so early anyway" the spider demon complained. There was a little tumbling noise from a nearby chimney and the tiny form of Nifty joined them.

"Good Morning miss Charlie, morning Angeldust" Nifty greeted them.

"Does anybody here sleep" Angeldust complained. "Morning Nift". There was an angry grunt behind the counter that made up the hotel's bar/reception desk. The feline form of Husk blinked rapidly.

"Shit… Is it morning already" he asked? Rubbing his forehead as if hungover which he probably was.

"It's been morning for… Three hours now I think. Or that's when it started getting light" Nifty chipped in.

"Morning everyone" came the semi-exhausted reply from the stairs. Vaggie had woken up as well and decided to join them.

Angeldust seemed to be getting annoyed by the constant greetings. "Is that everyone or do we got like three more goodmornings to give out"?

"It's pretty much everyone. Except I don't see Alastor anywhere" Charlie answered in her normal chipper fashion.

"Alastor left the hotel about two hours ago. He didn't say where he was going though" Nifty told them.

"Good. That guy gives me the creeps" Angeldust complained.

"For once we agree" Vaggie said.

"Aww come on Vaggie, he's not that bad. At least he's trying to help us… Right" Charlie stood up for the creepy radio demon.

"I still don't trust him and I don't think you should either" Vaggie warned. "I'm telling you he's up to something. He's not trying to help us out of the goodness of his own heart". Suddenly Angeldust got up and stretched.

"Well as cool as it'd be to stay here and gossip with you all I'm going out" Angeldust told them. Heading for the door.

"Oh no, you're not. Do you think I'd forget about that stunt you pulled with that Turf War" Vaggie told him.

Angeldust turned back around. "Whaaat. It was no big deal. My girl buddy needed a solid I told ya. Won't happen again slut's honor". He reassured the Moth Demon.

One of Vaggie's eyes twitched. "Ya know what. Fine, go out but if you drag this hotel's name through the mud again I will use my spear and cut off two of your arms".

Angeldust shrugged, "lookin forward to it" he said before walking outside. Charlie rested an arm over Vaggie's shoulders.

"You alright" Charlie asked?

"Yeah, he just gets under my skin" Vaggie said calming down a little.

"Good to know you're okay. Vaggie if you wouldn't mind, would you watch the hotel while I go out to spread the word" Charlie asked? Even though the segment on the 666 NEWS network had been a bust Charlie still went out everyday to put up posters, flyers, and tell anyone who would listen about the Happy Hotel and what it meant to do.

Of course most of those flyers and posters got ripped down very quick and very few demons would actually give her the time of day. She hadn't run into anyone willing to listen to her since the NEWS segment but Charlie wasn't willing to give up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you" Vaggie asked? Charlie waved her off.

"Yeah, someone needs to stay here and make sure nothing goes wrong. Husk would probably just drink himself into another coma" Charlie began to explain.

"Fuck yeah I would" Husk cut in.

Charlie and Vaggie stared at him for a few moments before Charlie started explaining again. "I can't put Nifty in charge of the place. No offense Nifty". Charlie said to the little demon. Nifty gave a none taken and scurried back up the chimney presumably to get back to work. "And anyway, if I run into any trouble I've got Razzle and Dazzle". Charlie pointed to the door and her twin goat bodyguards peered in and waved at them.

"Alright. If you're sure you'll be okay. Please be careful" Vaggie advised.

"You know I will" Charlie called to her walking out the door and waving until she was outside. Vaggie sighed and went upstairs.

"Let me know if anyone shows up. Alright Husk" Vaggie said turning to the cat demon.

Husk grunted, "yeah sure, you'll be the first to know" he reassured. Vaggie was satisfied with that and left him to the bar. Husk gave a satisfied sigh. "Ah, finally some peace and quiet" he said to himself. Husk reached behind him and grabbed a bottle of booze. Husk considered the bottle, then considered his headache. After a few seconds of consideration he shrugged and took a swig of the booze.

**In the Sins hell**

In another hell there was another building much smaller than the hotel and much more nondescript and run down. On the roof of the building a skinny man with black feathered wings sat on the roof resting his head on a fisted hand. The man's name was Valian and he was a fallen angel who worked with the Seven Deadly Sins.

Who are the Seven Deadly Sins you ask? Well they're seven of the most powerful demons hell has ever known and until a few weeks ago they worked directly under the command of the king of hell, Satan. Recently the demon king grew tired of his unruly agents and fired them. Unable to strip them of their powers the sins stayed in their powerful state which led to the strongest of the seven, Envy to bring the other six back together to sort of keep the peace. Or so he said.

Valian had simply got thrown onto the group after he'd run into them when he was working for an elder demon known as Lady Ruby. Valian and Envy had known each other in life, so Envy did not hesitate to offer Valian a place on the team and a room in the building. Which Valian was grateful for it was more than he deserved the turncloak he was. This had to be the fourth time he'd changed sides in a conflict he was quite surprised anyone still wanted to deal with him in all honesty.

But the day he'd joined the team Valian had decided. No more side switching, he'd made the vow by his sword. He was going to stick with the sins no matter what happened and if he didn't he'd stab himself through with his own sword. Valian had come to like the other demons he shared the building with. He'd been friends with Envy as a child, so he was used to the pale demon's serious and quiet demeanor. Out of the other sins he had to say, Wrath was incredibly fun to watch with his over the top nature and insane antics. Gluttony was well enough though the giant mouth on his stomach made Valian uneasy. Valian didn't much care for the company of Lust, she gave him the creeps. Pride was fun to hang out with though his constant boasting could get tiresome. Greed was conniving and Valian didn't trust the little demon but he hadn't pulled anything so far and had even been helpful. Valian had yet to meet Sloth but apparently he was asleep under the building.

There was another non sin demon in the building, his name was Barnum and he was a small cat demon who enjoyed putting on disturbing experiments in the backrooms of the building, Valian tended to avoid the cat's lab.

Valian stretched his neck sideways and raised his wings flapping off the roof and landing in front of the door he entered through the door and found the common room packed. Sitting at the kitchen table were Pride and Gluttony facing each other down in what appeared to be an arm wrestling match with Lust and Greed watching. Apparently they were making bets. "I'd say Pride's gonna win. Look at those muscles" Greed said pointing at the golden skinned demon.

"I don't know. Gluttony's one tough nut to crack" Lust argued.

Greed chuckled, "alright then, thirty bucks says Pride's gonna win".

"I'll put thirty on Gluttony" Lust wagered. "You want in angel boy". Lust turned to Valian.

"Uhh, no thanks, I think I'll just watch" Valian said taking a seat on a chair.

"If you don't want to have any fun that's your business I guess" Greed said waving off the fallen angel and turning back to the two sins who locked their hands together. Gluttony gave a grunt of exertion and Pride smiled cockily. The two seemed to make no headway until they were suddenly gone. They disappeared into thin air.

"What the fuck" Lust said immediately on her feet she was gone in mere seconds.

"I don't like the feel of this" Greed squeaked before he joined the other sins wherever they'd gone to. Valian got up and looked around a little fearfully.

"Aw shit" was all Valian said before he too disappeared. It wasn't long until the building was completely empty, with the sins and the other denizens of the house were gone.


	2. Hazbins meet the sins

Later on in the day a large zeppelin was flying over hell. If one approached it they would hear some loud very over the top cackling coming from it. The snakey form of Sir Pentious stood at the helm of his airship, rubbing his hands together. His egg boi minions charged this way and that around the airship apparently keeping the thing running. "This time nothing will stand in the way of the evilest demon in hell" The snake demon cackled.

"Gee. Ya really think so bossman" an egg boi with the number 30 written on his back stopped and looked at him.

"I've put specific measures in place to stop that fool Cherribomb from stopping my ship again. So yes, you shelled simpleton. Nothing will stop me" Sir Pentious seemed very sure of himself this time. Only last week the snake demon had suffered two humiliating defeats on the same day. Once by that cursed Cherribomb and that striped freak she'd teamed up against him with and second by the Radio Demon, Alastor as he attempted to gain revenge. It'd taken days to remake his ship, but he'd done it, and he'd improved it.

Sir Pentious could almost taste all of hell bending the knee to praise him when suddenly a loud voice cut into his thoughts. "Hey dude. Neat place you've got here. Very roomy".

Sir Pentious turned to the right to see a pair of booted feet and a pointed red tail digging into one of the ships engines. The snake demon looked ready to blow a gasket. "Who in god's name are you, and how did you get onto my ssssship" Sir Pentious questioned. A few egg bois surrounded the engine where the intruder was, some of them bringing out knives and small firearms.

The intruder hopped out of the engine revealing it was some kind of imp demon wearing a black leather jacket. The demon chuckled like a madman for a little bit ignoring the danger he was in. In a few moments he looked back up and noticed the snake supervillain and his yolky minions. "The name is Wrath, and I have no fuckin clue how I got on here. One minute I'm in my room polishing my m32 rotary grenade launcher the next I'm on an airship. Hey dude, how flammable is this thing" the red demon explained and then asked.

Sir Pentious blinked slowly as if trying to comprehend what was happening. Soon the snake inventor composed himself. "No matter. Ssssseize that fool and throw him out the door" the snake demon commanded pointing at Wrath.

The egg bois began to walk towards Wrath one with the number 23 written on his back didn't move. "I'll do it mr bossman. If you shoot me with your raygun" the egg boi said.

"Actually I have another question. You're a snake right? Does your tail ever fall asleep? I mean mine falls asleep sometimes but I don't walk on my tail, so is it like having sleep paralysis or… Hey dude do you know Ricky the sleep paralysis demon? That dude's hilarious" Wrath rambled. Sir Pentious was obviously getting very tired of Wrath's attitude.

"Jusssst be rid of him"! Sir Pentious hissed.

Wrath shrugged as he was mobbed by the egg minions. "Alright fine. I'll just do a little experiment". Wrath reached into a pocket in his jacket and pulled out a match. Wrath smacked the match against one of his horns and lit it. Sir Pentious's eyes widened in fear.

"No! You fool! You'll burn the entire sssship down" Sir Pentious slithered forward to stop Wrath. 

Wrath grinned maliciously and gave a dry chuckle. "Good". Wrath dropped the match onto the ground, it bopped onto the head of an egg boi and hit the floor of the zeppelin. Everyone grew quiet and watched the match roll towards an engine, too stunned to do anything. The matched stopped just short of the engine. Sir Pentious gave a breath of relief, until the match rolled one more time and after only a few seconds the airship was set alight.

The Egg bois began to scream and run everywhere some of them lighting on fire and starting to stop drop and roll. Sir Pentious grabbed a raygun and a parachute. The snake demon slithered over to the door and pushed it open, jumping out as he did so. "Wait for us mr bossman" some Egg bois hopped after him. Wrath was laughing maniacally at the fire. A button on the control panel began to flash red and Wrath stopped laughing and turned towards it.

The zeppelin exploded in a burst of fire and metal leaving a burning pile of wreckage on a street. Sir Pentious slowly landed on the ground looking forlornly at what had been his airship a mere minute ago. There was a thud behind the snake demon. Cherribomb had appeared on the scene juggling a bomb in one hand. "I thought I told you to leave your bullsh-. What the fuck happened" she asked?

Sir Pentious narrowed his eyes. He'd had enough of fools today, and his rival had shown up just in time for him to blow off some anger. "Nice of you to show up Missssssy. Now get away from my territory" Sir Pentious fired his ray gun at Cherribomb, who dodged it and tossed a bomb at him. The snake demon slithered away from it. Suddenly a familiar giggling came from the wreckage, Wrath walked out of the wreckage laughing his ass off.

"THAT WAS GLORIOUS" Wrath called out. His skin was a bit charred but it seemed to be normalizing by the second. The tip of his tail was on fire, but Wrath snuffed it out after noticing it.

"You bassstard! Do you have any idea how long I ssspent rebuilding my ssship and you jussst burned it down" Sir Pentious pointed to Wrath. "How the hell are you ssstill alive anyway"? Cherribomb had been moving around and she noticed the newcomer she stopped beside of Wrath.

"Wait you blew up that old man's ship" Cherribomb asked?

Wrath stopped laughing. "I am very hard to to kill, sir. And yes I did blow that ship up. Ah, good times. Almost like it was five seconds ago, which it was" Wrath explained. Seemingly very satisfied with his work. "One of my better works".

"Shit dude, that's pretty cool. Do you wanna help me finish him off" Cherribomb offered pulling out a circular bomb.

"Wait. You've got bombs? You talking about blowing shit up?" Wrath asked.

"So much shit" Cherribomb clarified laughing a little.

"Then count me the fuck in" Wrath said excitedly. He pulled out his trusty baseball bat that had the word BONK written on it.

Sir Pentious looked at his two enemies confused. "Okay, what the fuck jusssst happened" he asked?

Wrath and Cherribomb looked over at him and cracked grins. 'The beginning of a beautiful partnership" they both said in unison. Cherribomb tossed a bomb and Wrath batted an Egg boi over the nearest building.

**Somewhere else in hell**

Charlie frowned in front of a lightpole where she had stuck a poster. The poster was torn to shreds with small pieces of paper scattered around the ground around the pole. She realized that this was hell and people didn't care for her idea but she hadn't expected for her poster to be torn down a mere day from when she'd hung it up.

Oh well, Charlie pulled down the few bits of the poster that still stuck onto the pole and hung a new one in its place. She took a bit to straighten it until she was satisfied then she nodded and was off to the next place where she'd hung a poster. Charlie's goat bodyguards, Razzle and Dazzle trailed behind her holding more posters

Charlie began to whistle a tune as she walked. Just as she was passing an alley someone walked out and she bumped into them. Charlie fell into a sitting position and her fliers fell on the ground around her. She looked up at a tall, skinny demon wearing a black suit and tie looking back down at her.

The demon lacked almost all facial features barring the shape of a nose, one closed eyelid and a pair of eyebrows. He held a hand out for her. "I apologize. I didn't see you there" the demon apologized. Charlie took his hand as he helped her up.

"No problem, I should've been watching my step more, it does suck that I dropped all these posters though" Charlie said bending over to collect her dropped posters.

"Allow me to be of assitance" the demon offered. His right arm turned into a blur, it stretched downwards and all of the posters were collected in a few seconds. The demon held them out to her.

Charlie took them, "Thank you" she said taking the posters. Razzle and Dazzle were fixing the demon with distrustful glares as if they were picking up something from him Charlie was missing.

"Think nothing of it miss. It was my fault you dropped them in the first place" the demon said. With that he crossed his arms behind his back and began to walk away.

Charlie perked up after a moment. She'd almost forgotten. "Excuse me sir, would you be interested in visiting the Happy Hotel" she said catching up with the demon. The demon stopped and cocked his head at her.

"What is that" the demon asked?

"It's okay I understand-. Wait! You'll actually listen to me" Charlie was so used to being turned down even though this demon had been so polite thus far she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

The faceless demon shrugged. "Yes, I suppose. I've nothing better to do".

Razzle and Dazzle were still shooting the faceless demon death glares as Charlie began to explain. "As you probably know every year the people of hell are massacred in the cleansing, to deal with overpopulation. I can't stand to watch that happen anymore… So I've got an idea. A hotel that rehabilitates sinners and sends them to heaven. Would you be interested in rehabilitating". The faceless demon's eyebrows raised slightly as if some part of Charlie's explanation had surprised him he was quiet for a few moments.

"That is… A noble plan" the demon said. He was quiet again for a few moments as if considering her offer. "Yes. I think I will give this Happy Hotel of yours a try. Call me James". James extended a hand for a handshake. Charlie couldn't believe she'd found a demon who actually thought her plan was a good idea, the fact he actually wanted to take part in it sent her over the edge.

She took his hand and shook it excitedly. "It's nice to meet you James, I'm Charlie, princess of hell". James's eyebrows widened again to show more surprise at that but he said nothing as Charlie led him to the hotel. Razzle and Dazzle followed behind them not taking their eyes off of James for a second obviously still suspicious of him.

**At the Hotel**

Valian had been very confused after he'd suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of a tall, huge building with the words HAZBIN HOTEL spelled out on its roof in huge letters. His first instinct was to take to the sky and check out his surroundings but Valian shrugged it off and entered the building. He had to tuck his wings tight against his back to fit through the door.

A little bell rang as he entered the building. The room he found himself in was sparsely decorated but huge. The first thing to gain the fallen angel's notice was a bar where a winged cat demon having a drink. Valian walked towards it.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I am" he asked. The cat demon stopped drinking but refused to look at Valian.

"Fuck off, I'm on break" the cat demon growled at him. Valian nodded quickly and turned around.

"Alright I get it I'll find somebody else" he said. The cat demon just grunted. A door opened and a tiny one eyed demon in a poofy dress entered the room.

"Hey Husk is somebody here" she asked? Her eye locked onto Valian, then drifted to his wings. Her eye widened in fear. "ANGEL"! She screamed before turning and running away. Valian was about to ask her the same question he'd asked the cat demon but her apparent fear of him caught him off guard.

The bell rang again as someone else entered the room. A spider demon dressed like a hooker entered the building. "Yeah, whaddya want Nifty? How'd you know I was gonna be back so- AH SHIT"! The spider demon noticed Valian and sprinted right back out the door.

"What the fuck is going on here" Valian sighed to himself. The cat demon dropped his drink which shattered on the ground.

"The cleansing was last week, what the fuck is one of you doing down here" the cat demon said before cowering behind the bar. Valian was a little stunned at the commotion he was causing. Maybe they were scared of his sword. He reached to his right hip and took it from its sheath. Valian was about to toss it away to show he meant no harm but at that moment a moth demon came down the stairs.

"What's going on down here" she asked? Her eyes landed on Valian and they narrowed. Valian gave her credit the lady was fast. She closed the distance and had a spear in her hands in a count of five. She jabbed the spear threateningly at Valian. "I don't know why the fuck you're here, but you'd better get out if you know what's good for you".

Valian tossed his sword to the right and raised his hands in a defensive posture. "Wait a second ma'am! I think this is a huge misunderstanding. Please put down the spear" Valian tried to reason with the moth demon but she obviously didn't trust him and wasn't having it.

"Why? So you can kill all of us. No way" she growled continuing to poke out with the spear, backing Valian towards the door.

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone, I'm just a little lost" Valian took another shot at explaining.

"Likely story" the moth demon wasn't backing down. Suddenly the bell rang again.

"Hey everyone, this is James" another demon came in followed by a familiar face and farther back the spider demon.

"I told her not to come in here" The spider demon said defensively.

"Valian" said the demon behind the first?

"Envy"? Said Valian recognizing his friend.

"Wait what" the moth demon now also looked confused.


	3. Envy explains himself

In a dark room an unfortunate woman seemed to be strapped onto a medical table. She looked absolutely terrified. A door opened flooding the room with light and a yellow cat demon wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses which had no buisness staying on his face entered the room. The cat flipped a switch on the wall and a light filtered through the room.

"Let me go you fluffy freak" the woman demanded, the cat seemed to ignore her as he opened a small fridge in the corner and began to dig into it. He straightened up afterwards and after straightening his glasses fixed the woman with a disapproving glare.

"Quiet Dummpkopf. Have you any idea vat could be learned from studying vat happens ven you mix a human body vith demon organs? Dr. Barnum Vilhelm shall be zee first demon to access zis great discovery" the cat seemed very prideful of his upcoming experiment and rested a paw on his chest. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a bloody bonesaw.

"Oh god. Please no this is just some kind of nightmare" the woman began to sob. She'd had a terrible day, first she'd been grabbed by four freaks and dragged into hell, and then she'd somehow escaped only to be captured by some kind of German mad scientist cat.

"Far from it. Now shut up, I must vork" Barnum laughed madly and began to lower the bonesaw. Suddenly the door kicked open. A fat demon with a mouth on his stomach entered the room. The demon was missing an arm, which he held in his other hand.

"GLUTTONY! Vhy must you interrupt me ven I am about to make zee scientific breakzrough of zee century" the cat complained. "Bah! Get your stumpy behind over here. Get out of my sight vasted potential" the cat snarled at the human severing the straps and letting her go. The woman, still sobbing ran from the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

Gluttony lumbered over the chair and sat down holding out his arm to the cat who took it still hissing mad over the interruption. "How did you lose an arm anyvay. Haven't vee only been here for like zirty minutes" the cat scolded slapping the arm on a nearby counter and rumaging around under the counter before coming back up holding some kind of sewing kit.

"I got into a bit of a scuffle tryin to figure out where we are, ain't a nice place. So, I'd say we're still in hell. Just don't know where exactly" Gluttony explained sitting back. Barnum held the arm near Gluttony's stump and began to sew it back together.

"STOP VIGGLING" Barnum demanded. The fat demon obliged holding still while the cat quickly sewed the arm back on. The arm still hung limply on Gluttony's shoulder as Barnum turned around and dug into the fridge. The cat pulled out a syringe filled with a red and purple liquid. The cat flicked the syringe, and turned back around.

"You may feel a slight sting as zee vonders of medical science bring back feeling to your appendage" Barnum warned before stabbing the syringe into Gluttony's arm. The cat took out the syringe and tossed it behind him into a bin. Gluttony made his newly reattached hand into a fist and grunted.

"Damn. I never could understand how you do that shit" Gluttony said getting onto his feet.

"Count yourself lucky zat vatever teleported us avay, brought my lab as vell or I vouldn't have been able to do zis. Or at least not as quickly. Zat was my last dose of miracle mix zough. I've no clue how I'm going to make more of zat stuff" Barnum complained. Unlike the other residents of the headquarters of the seven deadly sins Gluttony and Barnum had appeared nearby to each other, both in Barnum's lab.

"You'll figure it out, and it's not like I'm planning on losing any more arms" Gluttony said making Barnum tisk at him.

"I'm sure you von't" Barnum said sarcastically.

**Back at the hotel.**

After everyone had calmed down they all sat or stood around the main lobby. Most eyes were on Envy as he cleared his throat, most of the demons in the hotel were keeping their distance from Valian as they were still suspicious of him. Vaggie was throwing him glares every now and then.

"Why did he call you Envy, I thought your name was James"? Charlie asked.

"My name _is_ James, or at least it used to be. I was given the title Envy eight hundred years ago when I became the first member of the seven deadly sins. I thought it wise not to speak my title until I was sure of the situation. I had no ill intention" Envy explained.

Charlie frowned as she took in his explanation. "So… Were you lying when you said you thought the hotel was a good idea" she asked? Razzle and Dazzle had entered the room and they still seemed suspicious of Envy, even moreso now that they knew he'd attempted to hide who he was.

"Not at all. Trying to better the afterlives of sinners is something I never thought attemptable, and I know quite a few demons, myself included who would jump at the chance to atone" Envy explained.

"Oh yeah, then explain feather dick over there" Angeldust pointed at Valian.

"Uh, I'd like to point out I literally did nothing but walk through the door" Valian piped up. Looking around nervously before leaning back in his chair and twiddling his thumbs.

"Valian is an honorary member of the seven deadly sins and an old friend of mine. I've never known him to be a man to attack unprovoked so I doubt he had ill intention. Did you Valian"? Envy looked towards the fallen angel.

"Nope. Just lost" Valian confirmed.

"I'm not sure I buy that, you just pop out of nowhere and support the hotel. You've got to have some kind of ulterior motive" Vaggie got up and walked over to Envy looking up at the faceless demon.

Envy just shrugged, "when you've been in hell for close to a thousand years you have a lot of time for self-reflection".

"A THOUSAND YEARS"! Nifty popped up and scurried over to Envy. "Oh my gosh that's so long. You've gotta be really sick of this place being down here for a thousand years. How have we never heard of you before? How have you lived through that many purges"?

"Purges"? Envy repeated cocking his head at the tiny demon. Vaggie looked confused, she narrowed one eye as if she couldn't believe he didn't know what a purge was.

"I noticed that cat guy say something about a cleansing. Is that why you guys were so scared of me"? Valian asked.

"Pretty fuckin much" Angeldust muttered.

"Well, a purge happens once a year. It's when the forces of heaven come down to hell and kill a lot of demons to take care of overpopulation. It's part of the reason why I want to start up the hotel. To stop the slaughter" Charlie explained.

"Envy? Where the fuck did we end up"? Valian asked.

"I've no clue, but a few theories" Envy turned towards Charlie. "That sounds truly awful. If you'd accept my assistance I would happily help you in your efforts".

"Nice to see you pledging yourself to a cause so quick. Geez, helping people get to heaven. God, I've been trying to get back for so long. Can you really get a demon up there"? Valian asked looking up.

"Back" Angeldust looked over and raised an eyebrow.

Valian shook his head, "it's complicated, I'll spill it later if I end up hanging around".

"I'm… Not sure. We haven't yet, but we haven't really started yet. The only person we've got to sign up so far is Angeldust and well…" Charlie explained.

"He doesn't take it seriously and causes constant trouble" Vaggie cut in.

"You know it toots" Angeldust shot back.

Charlie looked over at Valian. "Wait, you said if you stick around. Are you planning on staying"?

Valian moved his black feathered wings up in a shrugging gesture. "If Envy sticks around I probably will, if you guys aren't terrified of me anymore".

"I stopped being terrified of you ten minutes ago when I opened this bottle of booze. I solve a lot of my problems that way. Actually I create a lot of my problems that way… Eh go figure" Husk called over. Taking a swig of drink. The cat demon hadn't left the bar and had been silent for most of the conversation.

"The hotel is open to any demon willing to be rehabilitated so sure" Charlie was practically radiating excitement. It'd been such a long time since a demon had checked in getting the support of two in one day seemed impossible.

"Unfortunately miss Charlie I'm afraid myself and Valian will not be able to give our full time to redemption just yet. We've got seven other comrades to look for. Though in the meantime consider me in" Envy said.

"Wait? So there are seven of you. Are any of your 'comrades' dangerous"? Vaggie asked.

Envy brought a hand to his chin. "Yes, very dangerous in some cases. Wrath has a love of starting fires and blowing up public property. Gluttony eats anything he can fit in his mouth. Barnum values science over others safety, Lust kills out of boredom, and Sloth is a ticking time-bomb waiting to be woken up. I doubt Pride and Greed would give us much to worry about however. Greed will probably spend his time trying to ingratiate himself with the rich, and Pride is probably off crying somewhere after his feelings got hurt. I assure you I can keep them under control but I've got to find them first".

"Of course" Vaggie sighed throwing her hands up in an exasperated way.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Envy. I've got work to do" Nifty waved before scurrying away presumably to clean something.

Charlie was too excited to care too much about Envy's warning and walked over with clipboard in hand. "Well if you two are going to be staying here I'll start by showing you your rooms. You're welcome to decorate them as you please just nothing sinful please" Charlie said. Just as they were about to ascend the stairs Envy's gaze was taken by the television over the bar.

"Wait. Turn that up" Envy requested. Walking over, Husk grumbled but pulled out a remote control and pushed a button turning up the volume.

"That's 666 NEWS, I don't really like the network honestly" Charlie told him remembering how she'd been treated there the previous week.

"HEY! Cherri's fighting a turf war without me" Angeldust walked over, the spider demon seemed shocked.

"Not that you would anyway" Vaggie reminded him. "Because fighting turf wars makes the hotel look like a fucking joke".

"No it makes you look sad, now shhhhhh" Angeldust corrected her.

The TV was showing Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench giving out some news._ "Can you believe it Tom, another turf war between Sir Pentious and Cherribomb. Do those two ever take a break" _Katie said over the screen.

"_It doesn't look like it Katie. And by the looks of things Cherribomb's got a new buddy helping her out. Never seen or heard of him before but he sure knows how to fight the good fight" _Tom Trench responded the television switched to a field where Sir Pentious cracked his whip at Cherribomb only for her to duck it and chuck a bomb at him. The snake demon ducked the bomb and laughed only to be smacked in the back of the head with a bat.

**On the battlefield**

"HAVE YOU NO CLASSSSS"! Sir Pentious compained rubbing the back of his head. Wrath giggled insanely shouldering his bat.

"Nope can't say I do, no-feet" Wrath countered. Cherribomb took advantage of the distraction and stuck a bomb in an egg boi's hands before throwing the egg boi at Sir Pentious.

"Hey there mr bossman" The egg boi said.

"What do you want" Sir Pentious hissed angrily at the egg. "Can't you sssee I'm a little busssy". Sir Pentious's eyes widened when he saw the bomb. "Oh no" he hissed before it went off and the snake demon was knocked away. Wrath laughed his ass off and walked over sharing a high five with Cherribomb.

"That was a sweet boom" Wrath complimented. Cherribomb laughed.

"That was some badass batting" she returned.

"Why the fuck are people always teaming up on me" Sir Pentious slithered back rubbing his head. The snake demon had a hole in his hat.

"What are you talking about. You outnumber us like five hundred to one" Cherribomb reasoned pointing to the egg bois.

"They don't count. They have ssseven braincells between them all" Sir Pentious retorted.

Wrath and Cherribomb shared a look that said they thought that was bullshit. Sir Pentious vibrated with rage. "JUSSST GET THEM" Sir Pentious called out loudly. The egg bois looked up and seemed to take heart from their leaders rage.

"We'll do it mr bossman" the egg bois promised charging at the two demons. Wrath held out a finger to stop Cherribomb from rushing it. With his other hand he pulled out a trigger, and tapped the button. The egg bois were sent sky high from a giant explosion the sin had somehow set up beforehand. Wrath kicked his head back and laughed whilst Cherribomb joined in.

"I don't know how you did that but cool" said Cherribomb between laughs.

"What can I say. Blowing shit up is my passion" Wrath said, wiping a tear from his eye which had appeared because he'd laughed too hard.

Sir Pentious stood slack jawed, blinking at his arch rival and the new nuisance. "You know what. Fuck thisss. I'm going home" Sir Pentious said turning around and slithering away dejectedly.

"And stay off my turf" Cherribomb cupped her hands around her mouth and called over. Wrath had calmed down and was leaning against a building lighting a cigarette.

"Nothing beats the sweet sound of annihilation in the morning" Wrath said blissfully.


	4. Wrath checks in

Envy seemed to be very annoyed at the NEWS broadcast, the faceless demon rested a hand on his forehead. "Was that one of your buddies"? Charlie asked.

"You mentioned one guy who likes blowing things up. My guess is that's him" Vaggie commented.

"Yeah. That was Wrath alright. I thought there'd be a bit of peaceful confusion as he tried to figure out where he was, but of course Wrath wasted no time" Envy told them.

"Are you sure bringing that guy here is a good idea"? Vaggie asked as Envy began to move towards the door.

"He'll be on his best behavior, and I will be right back" Envy said ducking out the door.

"Wait a minute, I'll come too" Valian said opening the door and looking outside. Valian looked left, then right but Envy was already gone. Angeldust poked his head out and whistled.

"The tall guy is fast" he said.

Valian went back inside and sat on a chair. "Yeah Envy is pretty fuckin fast. You should probably lock up anyplace you don't want bombs hidden. I have no fucking idea how he does it but every nook and cranny will probably have a bomb stuck in it by tonight if you don't" Valian advised them.

"Kinky" Angeldust commented walking by.

"Not like that" Valian said hastily causing Angeldust to cackle.

"I'm gonna lock up the beer fridge" Husk said ducking behind the counter.

"I'll go upstairs" Vaggie said ascending the stairs.

"Right behind you Vaggie" Charlie called after her girlfriend before following her up the stairs.

**On the streets**

"So all this turf is just yours"? Wrath asked smoking a cigar. After the battle he and Cherribomb were just sort of hanging around, taking a breather.

"Yep, that guy was Sir Pentious. After the purge last week I grabbed this turf but that old man keeps coming back to challenge me for it. Usually my best buddy Angeldust helps me fight him, but I guess he was busy or something today" Cherribomb told him.

"Sounds like a fuckin blast. A good excuse to get into a fight anyway. Me and the fam usually just steal a car and shoot up random people, never thought about actually claiming shit" Wrath said rubbing his chin.

Suddenly a blast of wind interrupted the conversing demons and the tall, lean figure of Envy stood with them. "What the fuck"? Cherribomb exclaimed grabbing a bomb.

"Oh hey, Envy" Wrath greeted his fellow sin. "Did you have that weird tingly dream too"?

"Dude, overshare" Cherribomb said. "Who the fuck even is this"?

Envy moved his eyeless face from side to side to look at both of the demons. "Greeting miss… Cherribomb I believe is what they called you on the NEWS. My name is Envy and I am an associate of Wrath's" Envy introduced himself. "It was no dream Wrath. I'm not exactly sure what happened but it's becoming ever more clear that we are no longer in familiar territory".

Wrath slowly blinked at the demon as if taking that in. "So, we're in like one of those weird Japanese cartoons Sloth used to watch"? Wrath seemed deep in thought.

"Um, no. Not quite. I've found a place where we can stay in the meantime, but you've got to be on your best behavior. That means, no blowing up living things or other people's property, no lighting things on fire, and no beating demons senseless with your bat" Envy told the imp-like demon.

That seemed to upset Wrath. "Dude, that's like all my favorite stuff. I can't just not blow things up, I mean if I don't blow things then who will"?

Envy sighed, "I suppose whether or not you can blow things up that do not belong to others and would not bring harm to others would be up to the owner of the establishment but while we're there you're supposed to try and better yourself. Who knows Wrath you may find something you like even more than blowing things up".

Wrath looked at Envy like he was some kind of heathen. "I'll blow lots of things up in your honor" Cherribomb told him.

"Really? You'd do that"? Wrath asked as if it was too good to be true.

"Sure I blow things up all the time anyway" Cherribomb reassured him.

Envy just shrugged and turned around. Wrath followed him but turned towards Cherribomb and threw her two thumbs up while mouthing 'thank you'.

Cherribomb wink/blinked and returned the thumbs up.

**Back at the Hotel**

The hotel lobby was fairly empty with most of the staff going about trying to put locks on anything they wanted to keep Wrath out of.

It was just Valian sitting on the couch, he was reading some kind of magazine he'd found lying around, and Husk sitting behind the bar drinking as he usually did. The doors opened bringing red light into the room as Envy and Wrath entered.

"Swaggy digs. I'm seeing at least thirteen, no fourteen good spots to stash" Wrath said as he entered.

"Maybe don't do that" Envy advised. There was a sound at the stairs and Charlie and Vaggie came down.

"Hi, you're name was Wrath right. I'm Charlie, welcome to the happy hotel" the princess of Hell came forward extending a friendly hand.

Wrath took the offer of a handshake. "Yep that's me. Fun fact, I'm also a fire hazard" he introduced himself. "I take it you're the owner of this establishment so I've got a couple questions. First what are your policies on blowing things up"? Wrath began, but before he could keep going Envy rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe wait a bit" Envy said trying to keep his fellow sin from overwhelming her.

"Well, don't blow anything up" Vaggie said joining them giving Wrath a warning look. "And do not start a fire".

"I will try… Scary lady" Wrath vowed giving Vaggie a salute. A door on the side opened and Angeldust entered the room.

"Hey, you're that guy who was hanging out with Cherri" the spider demon walked over and looked down at Wrath.

"Yeah, that sounds right… Who are you" Wrath asked?

"Folks call me Angeldust" Angeldust introduced himself.

"Ooooohhh, Cherribomb mentioned you. Do you blow shit up too"? Wrath asked.

Angeldust laughed, "oh I blow things but, uh, not the way you're thinking of pal". Angeldust told between laughs, Vaggie sighed and looked disapprovingly at the spider demon.

"Well if you three don't need to do anything else would you care to be shown around" Charlie ignored Angel's innuendo and looked towards Envy, Valian and Wrath.

"I see no reason to spend lots of energy gathering the others at this moment, so I for one shall take you up on that offer" Envy said.

"Can't sit around forever" Valian agreed hopping to his feet and stretching his wings.

"Sure, it saves time finding stashing spots" Wrath said excitedly.

"Wait, how many bombs do you have on you" Vaggie pointed at Wrath accusingly. Wrath took on an analytical expression and began to count on his fingers.

"Three, four, five… Twelve I think. No wait" Wrath opened his mouth and reached into it. The demons around him had expressions of awe, and or disgust as the red demon pulled out a wet piece of dynamite he'd apparently swallowed for storage. "Yep, thirteen. I always forget about my backup".

Envy stretched his arm over and plucked the dynamite from Wrath's hands, holding it between his fingers as he obviously found it nasty. "Let's just… Get to the tour" Charlie said trying to not picture that scene again.

Charlie lead the three of them up the stairs to show them around. "That guy is weird" Husk commented.

"Whatever, but if he blows up something I'm stabbing him" Vaggie vowed.


	5. Getting to know you: Wrath

**Fuck, it took me a lot longer than it usually does to sit down and write this. Sorry to keep you all waiting, Exam week was a bitch, but it's over now. Unfortunately, with all the traveling and family visiting I'll be doing over the break it'll probably be a week or more before the next chapter comes out.**

**At the hotel.**

It was the day after Envy, Valian and Wrath had checked into the Happy Hotel, the tour had gone well enough. Though no one could be sure just how many deadly explosives Wrath had hidden around the place. Envy had spent most of his night organizing the room and cleaning it to his own impossibly high standard.

With the incredible speed Envy possessed it hadn't taken as long as he would've liked, now it was early morning and Envy was standing in the lobby, sipping a morning drink from a mug. There was a little noise from the stairs and down came the tiny form of Nifty broom in hand. The little demon swept the stairs as she came down. She stopped and seemed surprised to see someone else awake.

"Good morning, you're up pretty early. Usually it's a couple hours before someone else wakes up" Nifty said while she swept.

Envy turned his head towards her and put the mug back on the bar counter. "I don't sleep. Normally I've got something better to do with my time but... Tonight's been mostly boring, so I made a cup of coffee. And I can't help but notice, is that man alright"? Envy pointed behind the counter. The sound of snoring became apparent in the lobby.

Nifty zipped onto the table and looked down to the floor where Husk was curled up snoring. An empty bottle of booze was near the sleeping cat demon. "Oh, he's fine. Sometimes he drinks too much and goes to sleep on the spot. This is the third time this week it's happened. Where did you get the stuff to make coffee"?

"I went out and found some. As I said, tonight has been boring" Envy explained. "Do you need any help with that"?

"No thank you. I find cleaning kind of therapeutic. I'm sure you'll find something to do, and wait a minute. How do you drink without a mouth"? Nifty asked scrutinizing Envy's pretty much featureless head.

"I have a mouth, normally I keep it hidden because it tends to make other people uncomfortable" Envy told her. A small crack appeared on Envy's face, it opened wider showing Envy's jagged mouth. He lacked a tongue and if one would look into the crevasse, they would see nothing but a black void.

"I can see that" Nifty agreed looking away from Envy. Envy closed his mouth, taking his face back to its normal pure whiteness. "Well I have a lot of cleaning to do, nice talking to you".

Nifty waved at the faceless demon before she held her broom and began to go around cleaning. Envy watched the tiny housekeeper zip off before his attention returned to his mug. He lifted the cup to where his mouth had been and took a sip.

Envy finished his drink by the time other demons began to stir. Charlie awakened first starting the morning with what Envy thought was a song, though she never came downstairs so he only had his assumption. Husk was next when his snoring stopped and the cat demon grunted, raising himself to the bar where he rested his head on one hand. Husk didn't pay Envy any attention as he grumbled something about a new coffee machine.

"Can you believe the nerve" a stern voice alerted Envy of Vaggie's being awake. She came down the stairs holding a bomb with a winky face doodled onto it.

"Did you forget to lock something up"? Envy called over.

Vaggie noticed Envy and she looked a little annoyed. "I thought locking my door would be enough, but today I woke up, opened my closet to get dressed and like three of these things fell out. How the fuck did your buddy get in there"?

Envy shrugged, "rookie mistake. To be honest I've no clue how Wrath does what he does. At times it's useful but more often then not he's just a household nuisance. Perhaps you should lock your closet"?

"Perhaps I should" Vaggie agreed. At that moment Angeldust came down the stairs stretching.

"Good morning" Angeldust said after yawning. The spider demon noticed the coffee machine, "Oh hey when did that get there"?

"I found it last night" Envy simply explained.

"Neat, hey I didn't take you for a bomb bitch" Angeldust noted the bomb in Vaggie's hands.

"It's not mine, that crazy guy hid it in my room last night" Vaggie explained.

"Really? Well I didn't lock up anything and there were no bombs in my room" Angeldust said.

"Nope, just a bunch of porn magazines with your face on them" Vaggie retorted.

Angeldust made a sarcastic hurt impression. "Ouch, don't be so sour just because one of us has a career sweetheart".

"I can tell you why you've got no bombs hidden in your room. If what she says is true and you have a bunch of... Off-brand things in your room Wrath would've steered clear of it. He has a... Fear? Of that sort of thing. No clue why, Lust constantly messes with him because of it. I'd tell her to stop but when he's nervous he's not trying to blow things up or kill people so it's worth it" Envy explained.

"Really? Never woulda guessed" Angeldust said plopping onto a couch making it obvious he did not really care.

"Noted" Vaggie said thinking up ways to keep the sin of Wrath out of her things.

"Good morning everyone" Charlie came down the stairs followed by a sleepy looking Valian and an oddly chipper looking Wrath. "I figured we could start the day with some getting to know you games so that we can, get to know you" Charlie said laughing nervously at her redundancy.

Vaggie marched over to Wrath and pointed the bomb in her hand accusingly at him. "Keep your explosives to yourself please, and don't break into my room while I'm sleeping. That's weird" Vaggie scolded him.

Wrath took the bomb from her hands. "I'll find a new place for Timmy to stay, but where are his brothers"? Wrath asked looking around.

"I threw them out the window after cutting their wires" Vaggie said.

Wrath's eyes widened and his pointed tail straightened out in an obviously alarmed way. "YOU DID WHAT! I'M COMIN BOYS" Wrath shouted running out the door.

"Wait! Okay he is gone" Charlie said.

"He'll be back" Valian said. "He's just gonna wrangle his boys I guess".

"What did you have in mind"? Envy asked.

Charlie huffed still watching the door but she straightened up, "well I had an idea that we'd take turns telling each other about ourselves, like maybe you'd talk about your lives if you're up to it. I was born in hell so I don't have a past life to tell you all about, but I could tell you about how I grew up".

"Not doing that" Angeldust protested.

Wrath's voice called "Alright I'm back and I found a dude" the bell that rung whenever the door was open jingled as Wrath entered the room, another demon was beside of him. A demon all dressed in red holding a cane and fixing them all with a yellow toothy grin.

"Hello everyone, so sorry for my disappearance. I had a few appointments that I simply could not miss. I'm seeing a few new faces" Alastor's signature radio static voice filled the room as he stepped forward. Stopping in front of Valian. "You for example and the bomb toting fellow I met outside".

"Uh, yeah I just showed up yesterday name's Valian" Valian introduced himself.

"A pleasure" Alastor said speaking through his grin. He straightened up and turned to Envy. Alastor's grin never dissipated as he approached Envy. Envy regarded the radio demon placidly, the two faced each for a long almost uncomfortable silence. Tension filled the air, as it appeared the two seemed to be facing off in some way.

Valian and Wrath were a bit nervous for the chipper radio demon while everyone who was familiar with Alastor were worried for the polite faceless demon who'd seemingly appeared from nowhere the previous day.

"My name is Envy, it is good to make your acquaintance" Envy extended a hand to the Radio Demon.

Alastor chuckled a bit "Likewise, I am called Alastor". Alastor took the hand and shook it energetically. "I feel like I may have interrupted something" Alastor turned around to face the rest of the room who were now breathing easier.

"Oh, well Al we were just about to play a getting to know you game" Charlie told him.

"No, we weren't" Angeldust insisted.

Alastor clapped his hands together. "Oh, that sounds delightful my dear, who's starting"? Alastor's eyes roved around the room. Valian seemed to be trying to hide as if they were going to start voluntelling.

"I suppose I'll start if there are no objections. I've done nothing I've not come to terms with" Envy spoke up.

"NOPE. I WANNA TELL MY LIFESTORY" Wrath yelled coming forward.

"That's the spirit" Charlie said happy at the red demon's enthusiasm.

"Oh brother" Angeldust sighed.

"Alright then Wrath. I don't even think you've told me about your life. I thought you forgot about it or something" Envy said stepping back.

Wrath stepped forward plopping his bombs on a table. He rubbed his hands together quickly and cleared his throat. "So, it all started a long long time ago, in the year 1868 when I was born or whatever. Never knew my ma, she up and left my pop when I was little. Pop taught me everything I know, how to shoot a shotgun, how to light a bomb, how to brutally beat people with a bat, and eighty different ways to end a human life. He also taught me to never trust the government, because they're waiting until we aren't looking to steal our pinky toes. Pop wasn't the most uh, mentally sound. May he rest in peace" Wrath looked into the roof and made a cross over his chest.

"Well now we know where he gets it" Vaggie said. Angeldust attempted, not very hard to stifle his laughter. Wrath seemed deaf to the spider's laughing.

"The year was 1887 when pop died. Got gunned down by those FUCKS on the Pennsylvania PD while he was trying to blow up the university of Pennsylvania. I was a little lost after that, until a year later when I attempted to blow up the university of Pennsylvania in honor of my pop. May he rest in peace" Wrath did the same cross gesture he'd done last time.

"And you got shot down by the Pennsylvania PD"? Husk guessed not looking up from wiping a dirty spot from the bar.

"Nope, what the fuck gave you that idea. I got blown up by my own bomb as I blew up the university of Pennsylvania. No regrets, ain't no better way to go out then in your own explosion. Then after I died the devil picked me up said, 'what do you think about being the sin of Wrath'? I said sure, and boom that's how I got my job. Never found pop though, I'd say that meant he went to heaven but uh, I know my pop and he was waaaay worse than me, he probably died down here again while I was still alive. I say it one more time. REST IN PEACE" Wrath lifted an arm to the ceiling with a peace sign and Angeldust wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Okay that was pretty funny" the spider demon said wheezing.

The other demons in the room were quiet, Envy and Valian were used to Wrath's over the top nature but it was hard to tell if Wrath was being serious.

"What a story, shame about your pop. May he rest in peace" Alastor said with his signature perkiness. Suddenly the radio demon's jaw dropped and he face palmed. "Oh goodness, I almost forgot. This came in the mail for you, Envy. I just got so caught up in all the introductions and that heartfelt telling that it slipped my mind". Alastor reached into his jacket and held out a slip of paper to Envy.

Envy took it and opened it. "This is Barnum's handwriting. _Greetings, Envy. I am not entirely sure you are in this building but I saw someone of your build enter yesterday. I am waiting in Peal, meet me at your earliest convenience... _It would seem Barnum wants to get in touch".

"What the fuck does in Peeeaaal mean"? Husk looked over narrowing one eye in thought.

"Oh, that's just a little bit of code, me and Barnum made up. I suppose he didn't want to be found if it wasn't me. In Peal simply means in warehouse. Or a large building of similar build. Are there any groupings of buildings that fit that description around here Charlie"? Envy looked over at the princess.

"Well there are a bunch of warehouses that get hit during the cleansing so much that no one ever goes to them anymore because they're probably cursed. But that's a lot of buildings" Charlie said.

"It will not take me long to search them" Envy reassured. "Simply point me in the right direction".


	6. Mad scientists and Uno

**Sorry again that this one took so long to get out. I'll try to get more consistent now that the holidays are over.**

"Well the abandoned warehouse district is about right here". After the letter from Barnum had been received the getting to know you game had been called to a little standstill. Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, Envy and Valian were standing around a table. Charlie had gone to retrieve a map and had just returned with it. She was pointing towards a corner of the map.

"So, before you bring another psychopath in here, I have some questions" Vaggie said looking at Envy.

"Ask away" Envy said turning towards the moth demon.

"What does this guy do"? She asked, "are we gonna have to babyproof the hotel again". Vaggie pointed to Wrath who seemed to be sitting at another table creating an Eiffel tower out of matchsticks. Wrath waved excitedly and went back to his creation.

"Barnum is a skilled though mad doctor. The only warning I have for him is do not drink or eat anything he offers you. You never know what it could be" Envy told them.

"He sounds like quite the character" Alastor said with a creepy chuckle.

"If there are no objections, I'll go retrieve him" Envy said.

"Sounds fine to me" Charlie said.

"Wait, you're going alone again. Am I the only one who finds that a little bit suspicious"? Vaggie protested.

"I've no plots against you, I'm not sure how I can prove that to you but I can offer two people to accompany me, that's all I can carry and I move faster without a vehicle" Envy offered.

"I wanna go see Barney. He might have some freaky shit to see" Wrath said suddenly paying attention.

"I'll go, just to make sure you're not up to anything" Vaggie said.

"Alright then let's head outside" Envy said. The three demons went outside while the others in the building peaked through a window. Mostly curious on how Envy gets around so fast. The faceless demon put himself between Vaggie and Wrath, he rested a hand on Vaggie's left shoulder and Wrath's right shoulder. "You're going to want to close your eyes and mouth for this" Envy warned them.

Wrath as usual ignored any warning and stood as if thinking about some random thing. Vaggie took it reluctantly closing her eye and mouth. Envy's eyelid flicked open, revealing his fiery blue eye. Then without warning they were gone, leaving only a cloud of dust in their wake.

"What a show" Alastor said clapping once and leaving the window.

"I hope they'll be alright" Charlie said.

"Don't worry, Barnum is pretty harmless. Unless you happen to be caught in an experiment of his... Which I'm sure they won't be" Valian said, then added the last part quickly.

**In front of a warehouse.**

In front of a rundown warehouse the figures suddenly appeared from nowhere. Envy took his hands from their shoulders. Vaggie bent over and retched out a bit of vomit from the crazy fast ride she'd just been on, while Wrath seemed to be regrowing an arm.

"I apologize about your arm Wrath; I'm not used to carrying passengers. Are you alright Vaggie"? Envy said crossing his arms behind his back. His eye was once again closed.

"No worries dude" Wrath said, laughing a little crazily. Vaggie wiped the bile from her lip.

"I'm not doing that again" she vowed.

"Fair enough" Envy nodded and opened the door to the warehouse.

"Doesn't look much like a mad scientist's lab" Vaggie commented.

Wrath cupped his hands around his mouth. "HERE KITTY KITTY"! He shouted. Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

"Barnum's demon form is that of a cat. And Wrath that is rude. Vaggie, you are right that this doesn't look anything like a lab. Barnum may be more discreet then Wrath but he isn't discreet enough to not set up some kind of lab. I'd say he's not here" Envy explained and agreed.

There was suddenly a loud crash from outside. "Does that sound like him"? Vaggie asked.

"Probably, let's go. But be prepared, I do not like the sound of that" Envy advised. Vaggie already had her spear summoned when the crash had occurred. Wrath pulled a shotgun out of who knew where and followed the other two outside.

Another warehouse seemed to have a large door open. The three rushed over to the door and came onto a small scene. A hellhound demon was snoozing in the middle of what appeared to be some kind of lab. A red and white imp with large horns had a yellow cat demon in a labcoat cornered with a gun of some sort. One of Envy's arms elongated and sped over grabbing the imp by the throat and pulled him over.

"WOAH HEY"! The imp shouted before Envy plopped him down in front of him and smacked his gun from his hand. The imp looked up at a looming Envy, a pissed looking Vaggie, and a maliciously grinning Wrath. "Oh. Hi there" the imp said nervously.

"What is going on here"? Envy asked in a calm tone.

"Gutentaug. It has been a bit Envy. Who is zat one"? Barnum got up smacked a bit of dust from his labcoat and straightened his glasses. The scientist pointed his question towards Vaggie.

"That fucker stole our target. We came to get her back but she was gone and he shot Loona" the imp explained pointing to the sleeping hellhound.

"So, this is the guy"? Vaggie asked ignoring Barnum's question.

"This is Vaggie Barnum, she is connected with the hotel where we've been staying. And did you really steal their target"? Envy questioned cocking his head at the doctor.

Barnum scratched his chin a bit in thought. "Possibly, I did run across a voman zee ozer day and tried to use her for an interesting experiment. I could not simply let the opportunity to experiment of a human pass me by. Have you any idea how impossible it is to get your hands on a human in hell"? Barnum said.

"What the fucks a voman? You took a woman dumbass" the imp countered angrily obviously not able to decipher Barnum's heavy accent.

"Where is the woman now Barnum"? Envy asked.

"I released her after Gluttony needed his arm reattached" Barnum told them.

"Likely story. You can't just reattach arms" the imp said.

"Yes, he can" Envy told the imp.

"Oh" the imp said. "Well, that's a new development".

"PERMISSION TO VIOLATE THE GENEVA CONVENTION SIR"! Wrath shouted holding up his shotgun.

"Probably shouldn't" Vaggie said.

"Denied" Envy turned towards Wrath and back to the imp.

Wrath looked disappointed, "Fine I'll just go over here and load my shotgun with malicious intent. Just in case".

Envy ignored him. "So, if Barnum doesn't have this woman of yours anymore are you still angry with him"?

"Well uh, I guess not. But he still shot Loona" the imp said.

"Bah, it was only a tranquilizer. Stop vining" Barnum said.

A back door opened and a very roughed up looking fat demon entered holding a pair of smaller imps, one in each hand. "Geez this little are wily. Oh hey Envy, when did you get here"?

"Damnit Moxxi, you couldn't even beat one guy while Millie was helping you. Actually, I'm not surprised" the first imp said. The little imp struggling in the fat demon's right hand looked a little hurt.

"I'll have you know Blitzo, that this guy is a lot tougher than he looks" Moxxi defended himself.

"No offense, but the girl hurt me a lot worse than you did little guy" the fat demon chipped in.

"Thank you for the compliment but we're not done yet" the female imp said in a slight southern drawl.

"I didn't realize you were here Gluttony. Do you have an antidote Barnum"? Envy looked to the cat.

"Yes, I do in fact" Barnum said pulling a needle from his coat.

"Wait who's that guy" Vaggie asked?

"Name's Gluttony" Gluttony introduced himself reaching his arm out a little farther as the female imp, Millie was trying to kick him in his toothed gut.

"If we give you this antidote, would you call off your people and be done with whatever this is" Envy reasoned with the first imp.

"I guess" Blitzo agreed. Envy nodded.

"Good no harm done on either side then. Barnum please give them the antidote" Envy ordered, Barnum reached into his labcoat and pulled out a needle. He threw it to Blitzo who caught it careful not to stab himself.

"Moxxi, Millie, stop trying to kill the fat guy" Blitzo said to the two smaller imps.

"Well I guess we are done then" Millie said crossing her arms.

"One more second and I would've wrecked you" Moxxi vowed, cocky now that the fight was over.

Gluttony just dropped them and walked over. "Sure" he said joining the other demons.

"Have a nice day, assholes" Blitzo said taking the needle and walking over to the unconscious hellhound.

Envy left him to it. "I'm afraid we're going to have walk back. I cannot carry four passengers".

"That's fine by me" Vaggie said remembering the previous ride.

**Back at the hotel**

"I don't have any red cards" Angeldust complained. Angeldust, Valian and Husk were standing around the bar playing simple game of uno.

"Well, then you pick a card from the stack" Husk explained. Angeldust grumbled angrily and picked a card from the stack. Upon looking at the card Angeldust gave a toothy grin.

"DRAW FOUR MOTHERFUCKER"! Angeldust put down a draw four card in the middle. Valian who only had two cards left sighed and drew four cards from the stack.

Valian put down a red six. Husk used his turn to put down a blue six. "Uno" Husk said revealing he only had one card left.

"This game is stupid and bullshit" Angeldust complained.

"Good game" Valian said.

"We're back" Wrath's voice called in. The group who'd left earlier entered.

"I thought you were just getting one guy, who's the fatass"? Angeldust asked.

Charlie looked up she'd been reading a book nearby. "Good to see you all made it back alright" Charlie said walking over and giving Vaggie a hug.

"Gluttony and Barnum had been holed up together so we found them both at the same time" Envy explained leaving out the bit about the imps.

"Oh, hi new people. My name's Nifty. It's nice to meet you, oh hey you're a cat that's funny there's two cats now and oh my gosh you look in rough shape" Nifty appeared out of nowhere and introduced herself noting that Gluttony looked like he'd been stabbed in a couple places. Which to be fair he had been.

"She's got a point are you alright"? Charlie looked at the sin of Gluttony.

"I've had worse" Gluttony grunted.

"I'm gonna go start cooking lunch" Nifty announced.

"Need some help" Gluttony offered.

"You know how to cook. I've never met a man who cooks before" Nifty said.

"You don't get a gut this big without knowing how to cook" Gluttony said. The fat demon and tiny demon went through a door that was assumed to be the kitchen.

"I zought he just ate cars" Barnum said rubbing his chin.

"Gluttony's a fine cook. I used to get him to cook for office parties" Envy said.

"Well that's neat. You must be Barnum. How long did it take you to go to school to become a doctor"? Charlie said extending a hand for the yellow cat demon to shake. Barnum busted out laughing.

"School... Good one" Barnum said between laughs. He took her handshake.

The cat noticed Angeldust. "You have a lot of arms, mind if I borrow a few"? Barnum asked.

"Depends how much you're willing to pay" Angeldust said.

"You realize he's asking to cut your arms off right"? Husk said.

"Oh yeah, force of habit. No, you're not cutting off my arms" Angeldust said. Barnum shrugged and looked around.

"Excuse me miss is zere anyvere zat I can set up a lab"? Barnum asked Charlie.

"Um... Maybe in your room. You are willing to be redeemed right"? Charlie asked.

Barnum shrugged, "sure vhy not. Assuming I can still push the boundaries of human knowledge vhilst being redeemed".

"That shouldn't be a problem so long as you're not hurting anyone" Charlie agreed.

"Sounds fair enough" Barnum said.


	7. Public Service

The day when Barnum and Gluttony had checked into the hotel had been peaceful enough. Though Angeldust had been unable to sleep well last night as that doctor cat had been loud as fuck doing who knew what in the room he'd been checked into. No matter how much the slutty spider banged on the wall and told him to quiet down the doctor hadn't seemed to hear him. The doctor had also been excused from Charlie's newest idea for sinner redemption.

Public service. Specifically cleaning up the road around the hotel. They'd decided on a system of pulling names out of a hat. The staff had been excluded, but Wrath, Envy, Gluttony and Angeldust himself had ended up pulling their names out. Apparently, that was enough and Charlie was thinking of something else for Valian and Barnum to do.

The idea was simple two of them would take each side of the road. Angeldust thought he was being clever taking the same side Envy took. Angel had seen the guy move the day before and figured if Envy could move that fast, he'd probably clean up the entire street before Angeldust himself had to do anything. But nooooo, Envy had simply grabbed a garbage bag and a spiked stick and was walking around the side of the road going at an absolutely normal speed.

Angeldust poked a discarded beer can through with his own stick and attempted to drop it into his trash bag. The can refused to come off causing the spider demon to get angry and he aggressively shook the stick until the can eventually fell into the bag. Suddenly the revving of an engine could be heard and a vehicle sped past throwing another can which hit Angeldust in the back of the head.

The spider demon rubbed the back of his head and turned around flipping off the direction the car had gone in. "Screw you too buddy" Angeldust yelled after the car. Angeldust took the opportunity to look across the street. Wrath had started what looked like a bonfire and was just tossing trash into it as he hopped around it. Gluttony was ambling around on the other side randomly grabbing trash and chucking it into his toothy mouth. Angeldust's eyes flicked back to Envy who was lamely tossing garbage into a bag he held in his hand.

"What are you doing"? Angeldust asked while holding his lower pair of arms out to add effect to the question.

Envy's head snapped to attention. "I am doing the task assigned to me" Envy said matter of factly. Throwing a wrapper into his bag.

"Aren't you like super speedy or some shit? Why don't you just pick everything up"? Angeldust said pointing to all the trash around them.

"I am incredibly fast and I wager if I set my mind to it, I could clean all of this up in a matter of minutes... But if I do it all, _you _do none of it. And that defeats the entire purpose of the exercise" Envy said while stretching his arm out to reach more garbage.

Angeldust's jaw dropped and he blinked once taking in the information. "Are you fuckin serious? Who cares, if all the trash gets picked up the place is clean and the job is done"?

"I imagine this is more a matter of principal. By spending your time for the betterment of the area around you, you're doing something selfless. Which I assume helps to the path of redemption" Envy said. While he spoke, he continued to lazily clean up litter.

"Principal, schmincipal" Angeldust grumbled before leaving the faceless demon alone and going back to poking at garbage to make it look like he was doing something productive. He was thinking of different kinds of insults he could throw in Envy's direction for being a buzzkill, but he was interrupted from his thoughts by the buzz of his hell-phone. It was Valentino... Oh boy.

Angeldust used one of his free arms to answer the phone. Valentino's tone seemed to have a bit of rage hidden behind a veil of sweetness, the kind of mood that would've made Angeldust nervous had they met in person. _"Hello there, Angel cakes, where've you been sweetheart" _Valentino's voice hissed over the phone.

"Been around the grapevine, you know how it is" Angeldust said to the telephone trying to disguise his nervousness.

"_Get off the grapevine and get back to the studio this instant. I'm so understaffed you wouldn't believe it. Some maniac has been going around murdering your coworkers, I'm fairly certain they got Velvet too, can't find her anywhere" _Valentino commanded and complained.

Angeldust moved the phone away from his mouth and widened his eyes. Velvet! She was a fuckin overlord! He did not wanna get caught up in that scene if this maniac could kill overlords. He brought the phone back to his ear. "Well I'm a little busy at the moment, public service. What are ya gonna do"? Angeldust explained.

Valentino was silent for a bit. _"What part of this instant don't you understand sugar"? _Valentino had a thinly veiled threat in his voice. Angeldust knew he would pay dearly if he didn't listen.

"On my way" Angeldust said hiding the fear in his voice. He dropped his stick and garbage bag on the ground.

"Hey, slendy. Make sure this gets thrown away, alright"? Angeldust called over to Envy who turned around.

"Where are you going"? Envy asked cocking his head. "You could at least finish" Envy said pointing to the still dirty roadside.

"Work call. They're running short on bodies" Angeldust explained, striking a pose and grinning as if to show off his own body.

Envy brought a hand to his chin. "You said you were a porn star... Your work hasn't been the target of murders has it"?

Angeldust stopped posing after he was reminded that he was probably going to get killed. "Yeah, actually it has. If I don't come back, tell Cherri she was the best buddy I could've asked for".

"I'll accompany you. This sounds like Lust's doing and you may be just the bait to draw her out" Envy said. In a flash hundreds of black blurs came out of Envy's body, spearing every piece of trash around them before depositing them in his trashbag. The roadside around them was now spotless.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST DONE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE"! Angeldust exclaimed. "And wait a minute... BAIT"!? Angeldust looked at Envy incredulously.

"Calm down, you'll be fine. I'll be nearby, though not visible, as Lust isn't likely to appear if she knows I am there. Just try not to think sexual thoughts and you'll be free from her mind control, which gives you a much higher chance of survival" Envy advised.

"Mind control?! Why are you and your buddies so damn creepy"? Angeldust asked.

"That happens when you're given immense demonic power from the king of hell. Not to mention most of us were killers in our lives anyway. This _is _hell after all. Most everyone down here has done one despicable thing or another. I'm sure you've done things you regret" Envy told him.

"I've done some bad shit, but nothing I regret... Not yet anyway. Whatever just don't let your bitch friend eat me or whatever" Angeldust said.

Envy chuckled, "Lust and I are not friends" Envy assured. He looked across the road to Gluttony. He cupped his hands around where his mouth would be. "Gluttony, let everyone know we've gone to find Lust" he shouted.

Gluttony raised a hand to show that he'd heard. With that the two of them began to walk away.

**Inside the hotel**

"So, this is really what you do with your time"? Vaggie raised an eyebrow inspecting a bunch of vials on a shelf. Barnum had wasted no time setting up a lab, he'd wanted to go back and grab his things from his old lab but the scientist hadn't been allowed to, as bringing preserved demon flesh into the hotel was now on top of the list of things that were not allowed. Instead Barnum was mixing different chemicals together to see what would happen.

Vaggie was supervising just to make sure the cat didn't make super deadly acid or something. "You say zat like it isn't imperative to make new discoveries" Barnum said gently shaking a beaker around. The contents of the beaker were a fizzing purplish mess.

"Well we're dead so..." Vaggie said shrugging. "Should I be worried about that"? She pointed to the beaker.

"Seeing as you are standing over zere... Probably not. But who knows, this concoction could very vell destroy every soul in hell. Isn't zat riveting"? Barnum said a gleam of madness in his eye.

"That little purple water could destroy every soul in hell"? Vaggie said not convinced.

"Who knows, zat is zee beauty of science. I don't know zee potency of zis creation. Nobody does. But I am about to find out" Barnum lifted the beaker to his lips and took a small sip.

"Okay, that is not safe" Vaggie said looking around for something to help the cat she was sure was about to die from drinking chemicals.

"No difference, it just tastes nasty as shit" Barnum putting down the beaker and jotting something down on a piece of paper.

"Wait, how often do you do that"? Vaggie asked wondering how this cat demon was not a pile of goo somewhere.

"Vell, if I'm not allowed to have test subjects how else am I supposed to test zhings"? Barnum defended himself pouring the beaker down a nearby drain.

Charlie poked her head into the room, "how's it going in here"? She asked.

"I vas showing miss Vaggie zee glory of scientific discovery, of vait you said how is it going... As vell as it can be, I suppose ven I am surrounded by incompetence and my own failure" Barnum said. Charlie processed Barnum's words with a confused expression.

"Well I'm sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to help with that"? She asked.

"Vould you allow me to go and collect test subjects"? Barnum asked hopefully.

"Barnum, we agreed forcing people to partake in experiments where you rip them apart and put them back together was not something people do when they're being redeemed" Charlie reminded him.

"Zen no" said Barnum obviously disappointed.

"Vaggie can you help me with something. I've been trying to think of something Valian and Barnum can do to be redeemed but I can't get Valian to come out of his room... He says he's molting or something". Charlie asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah sure, don't kill yourself" Vaggie said to Barnum as the two girls left the room.

"I vill give it my best but science must prevail" Barnum called after them.

Charlie and Vaggie stopped at the room they'd given Valian and knocked. Valian cracked open the door and greeted them, "I'm sorry but I really don't like people seeing me when I molt" Valian said guessing what they were there for.

"Aww come one Valian it can't be that bad. Lot's of demons look weird down here" Charlie reassured.

"Stop whining, it's just feathers" Vaggie said in total contrast.

Valian sighed apparently giving up. He opened the door. The floor of the room was absolutely covered in black feathers, Valian's own wings were bare, just two bony appendages sticking out of his shoulders. "And there goes the last one" Valian looked sadly at a black feather falling slowly to the ground.

"Holy shit, that's molting. Looks like you've been completely plucked" Vaggie said looking at the carpet of feathers that covered the floor in his room.

"Is this normal"? Charlie asked looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I mean no... Me molting is just something that happens, usually I just lose some feathers about once a year but lately they've gotten more common and more extreme... I think my wings are shrinking too" Valian looked a little sad as he gripped what should be one of his wings.

"Well I'm sorry about that. Do you know why"? Charlie asked.

"I don't know, I think I'm losing them. I guess I've just been down here for too long. I guess I'm lucky to have kept them for as long as I did. The others lost theirs the second they were cast down here" Valian observed.

"Others? Valian you have got to tell us what you're talking about" Vaggie demanded.

"Maybe if you get redeemed, you'll get your wings fixed" Charlie guessed.

Valian was quiet for a bit. "You have a point" Valian said flashing a grin. "Let's get started then".

**I'm glad to see people enjoying the story. Again, sorry for this taking so long to get out but I've got another yet to be published fic I'm working on in tandem with this one. I'll try to keep up the consistency I've kept for the past while, of about one chapter every other week. Though they may go faster or slower depending on how things turn out.**


	8. Valian tells his story

Shortly after Valian had agreed to tell Charlie and Vaggie about his life they'd gone into the lobby. It wasn't as full as it could've been. The princess and the moth demon were taking up seats looking at the featherless fallen angel who seemed to be clearing his throat and stalling. Behind the desk Husk was staring at the three of them. "What the fuck are you bunch doing"? The cat demon asked gruffly.

"Valian agreed to tell us about his life, and sins to be able to better redeem himself" Charlie told him. Husk seemed to notice the state of Valian's wings.

"Whoa, what happened to your feathers"? Husk asked.

"I just finished molting" Valian answered. Husk sucked in a breath of air through gritted teeth.

"Yikes" Husk commented taking a drink of booze.

"Well are you gonna get started"? Vaggie asked. Charlie held up a finger.

"Should we get everyone together"? Charlie asked no one in particular.

"I don't think that's necessary" Valian said a bit nervously. "I mean, you can just tell them later if you feel like it".

"Why hello everyone! Was there a call to gathering I missed"? The radio demon's voice called from the stairs. Alastor made his way down and examined the room all the time wearing his signature smile. "Kind of a small gathering don't you think"?

"Take a seat... Or stand if you'd like Alastor. Valian was about to tell us his story" Charlie said. Alastor nodded once and his eyes went to Valian, who seemed to be losing his nerve by the second.

"Well..." Valian began rubbing the back of his neck, obviously not excited to tell about whatever crime had landed him in hell.

Alastor chuckled, "don't be nervous, my featherless fellow. I assure you, whatever you've done. I've done _far worse". _A creepy aura came from Alastor as he said the final bit of that sentence. The room went silent for a second, before Valian picked back up.

"Well, I was alive during... It was a long time ago, I lost count. Sorry. Well I had a pretty good life growing up. My father was a knight, my mother bless her soul was one of the sweetest people I've ever met. I knew Envy growing up, back before he..." Valian hesitated when mentioning the most powerful of the Seven Deadly Sins. "That's his story to tell, not mine. Well when I came of age, I became a knight... Because that's what we did back then. Never ended up getting married, which was pretty weird for the time, I guess. I ended up dying a year after that from a sword through the stomach".

"Wait, none of that sounds bad. Did you leave something out"? Vaggie interrupted obviously a little confused.

"I'm not done, so when I died I... Got into Heaven. It's a nice enough place, I eventually worked my way up to becoming an Archangel. They're kind of like heaven's military, or guard would be more accurate because we didn't do much else other than that" Valian told them.

"You went to heaven! What's it like? You weren't an exterminator right"? Charlie perked up and loaded on a few questions. Valian shook his head as if saying no.

"Heaven is a great place, it's eternal bliss. You can do whatever makes you happy up there... As long as you're not sinning, and no I wasn't an exterminator. I don't even think we had those, or I never met'em... So, three hundred years ago is when things went bad. I was on guard duty at the gates of heaven and someone appeared. I didn't know who it was at the time, but it turned out that it was the king of hell. I don't know how he got up there, but... He tricked me. I ended up opening the gate for him. He led a full-on assault; I wasn't the only archangel he tricked. Twelve of the others sided with him... It was awful, and my fault. When the dust settled and the devil was put back down here, me and the other twelve were put on trial. The other twelve lost their wings and became true demons, my wings were blackened. I'd helped to fight the assault after realizing my mistake so I guess they took a little pity on me. Just before I was put into hell the judges told me that if I did something worthy, I could return. And I've been trying to figure out what that means since". With a sigh Valian ended off his story.

"Dad never told me about that" Charlie said a little confused.

"Sounds like quite the party I died two hundred years too late to take part in. What a pity" Alastor chimed in, snapping his fingers as if disappointed.

"So, all you need to do to be redeemed is do something... Worthy"? Vaggie asked scratching the back of her head.

"Whatever that means. I figured joining up with Envy and the others to keep the peace would help me towards that, but now I'm here so who knows" Valian said with a shrug. "I bet he doesn't like talking about it. He did lose, pretty badly". The door opened as Wrath and Gluttony returned from cleaning up the roadside.

"Whatsup everyone. I burned all the trash, just like you said miss Charlie" Wrath said excitedly.

"Yeah and you almost 'forgot' to put the fire out afterwards" Gluttony chipped in with a pointed glare at the red demon.

"I forget a lot of things, most of the time it's names. Like I can't remember that guys name" Wrath said pointing at Husk. "He's like... Musk, er Tusk". Wrath rubbed his chin trying very hard to remember the name of the grumpy alcoholic.

"My name's Husk, ya dumbfuck" Husk corrected Wrath shaking a fist at the sin.

"Are Envy and Angeldust done too"? Charlie asked them. Gluttony seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah, Envy told me to tell you that he and Angeldust were going to find Lust. They'll be back soon, I think" Gluttony said.

"Lust, the one he said kills for fun"? Vaggie asked, not excited at the fact of another deadly super demon checking into the hotel.

"She's fine, just don't think dirty thoughts around her, she'll control your mind and eat your essence" Gluttony said.

"And Envy took Angeldust to find her"? Charlie asked concern in her voice.

"He won't last five minutes" Vaggie commented bringing up the spider's sense of humor and general way of acting.

"Who knows, I for one. Can't wait to find out" Alastor said merrily.

**Outside of the porn studio**

Envy and Angeldust stood outside of Valentino's porn studio. "I never understood the appeal of these things" Envy grunted shaking his head.

Angeldust rolled his eyes, "careful there pal, you almost hurt my feelings" said the spider demon sarcastically putting a hand protectively over his chest fluff.

"I'll be hiding nearby. Remember, if Lust appears do not think about anything sexual. If you do, she can and will command you to kill yourself and then there's nothing I can do for you" Envy as usual ignored Angeldust's banter and reminded him of the warning.

"You keep making being bait to catch your crazy bitch pal, sound better and better" Angeldust said his nervousness at who he may run into today mounting. With a cloud of dust Envy was gone before Angeldust could even notice. The spider coughed and waved his arms to dissipate the dust. "Thanks for the warning" he called out to wherever the faceless demon had disappeared to.

Angeldust got no answer from Envy and he made his way into the porn studio. Angel knew the way and ran into Valentino sitting at his desk in almost no time flat. The overlord didn't even seem to notice Angeldust's appearance at first, he was on the phone angrily ending some conversation. Valentino gave an exasperated sigh and took a pen, marking a name off of a list beside him.

Valentino seemed to notice Angeldust's appearance. "Oh, hello sugar. Good to know you finally showed up to work. Head to the back and get started, no time to waste Angel cakes. Time is money and when 70 percent of your co workers are dead, I've lost a _lot _of money" Valentino commanded.

"Oh yeah sure, anything for you boss" Angeldust said with just a tad of sarcasm which Valentino decidedly excused. Angeldust went to the back and got to work.

**Lil timeskip because I'm not writing that.**

Angeldust walked out of the studio after the sun had gone down. The spider looked from left to right, there didn't seem to be any crazy slut murderers around. Maybe he was going to get out of this scot free, Angeldust began to walk back to the hotel imagining Envy looking pretty stupid that his pal never showed up. Angel was gonna give the faceless sin a hard time for that later.

"Oh, hey there. Someone's out late" a voice called up from a shadow with a flirtatious giggle. Angeldust blinked twice and turned. He took a gulp. _Don't make any innuendos _Angeldust yelled at himself. The voice came from a woman, she didn't even look like a demon, it was as if a human chick had dug her way into hell. She had short bunched up blonde hair and she was lounging on a bench in a skimpy looking bikini. So that was how she got'em.

"Sorry hun, don't roll that way. You're barking up the wrong tree unless you've got money hidden somewhere" Angeldust said before turning and walking some more.

"Oh, I get it. You're boring. That's fine", the shadow seemed to move and the woman disappeared. A shadow seemed to rise up in front of Angel, a large jagged mouth outlined in red opened, quickly followed by a pair of purple eyes. The woman who'd turned into some kind of shadow snake looked cruelly down at the spider. "It's fun when they scream". The snake's mouth gaped and it looked ready to devour Angeldust.

_Well, guess I'll die _was the first thought that came into Angeldust's brain. He thought it'd be his last but with a cloud of dust and a burst of wind Envy loomed over both of them. Envy's eye was open glaring blue, Angel didn't know if that made it worse or better. The energy coming off Envy at that moment reminded him of when Alastor got creepy, and he didn't appreciate it.

"Good evening Lust. Step away from the porn star" Envy simultaneously greeted and demanded. Lust's snake form disappeared and she went back to her human looking self, but this time instead of a bikini she wore a long black dress.

"Fuck off Envy. You always ruin my fun" Lust complained, pointing an accusatory finger at Envy.

"I'll just, go over here" Angeldust said laughing a bit nervously, he bolted over to the bench and took a seat.

"Because you're fun always seems to go against everything I try to achieve. Stop this nonsense" Envy explained.

"Are you kidding? Envy you always want everything to be all about order and shit. This is hell, fuckers are supposed to get hurt. The strong hurt the weak, that's how it was when I was alive and that's how it is down here. Don't tell me you've never been tempted to stop being 'nice'" Lust exclaimed.

Envy gave something between a sigh and a growl. "Order is necessary for function, Lust. As a member of the seven deadly sins you should know that better than most. I was not always a nice man Lust, there was a time when I was just as dangerous as you. The difference between us is I've had the time to look at myself and correct my faults. I may have found just the place where you can do just that" Envy told her.

Lust looked at him incredulously. "Envy, I have no idea where we are, but it's a different place. Down here we're the strongest, we could run this trash bin if we felt like it, you most of all. And you just want me to... Be a better person. I don't think so, but hey if you want to waste your time, I guess that's less competition for me" Lust disappeared down an alley in a shadow.

"I don't like that broad" Angeldust said breathing easily again. Envy did not close his eye.

"I will... Continue this conversation with Lust. I'm sure I can persuade her to drop this foolishness, tell the others I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon at the very latest" Envy said before disappearing in a blur after Lust. Angeldust just shrugged and went on his way back to the hotel.

**In Sir Pentious's Mansion**

Sir Pentious's home was not a modest one, not one bit. It was huge, with a close to a hundred rooms, some of which held no true purpose.

The dining room was probably the largest room in the building. Three golden colored chandeliers hung over the long table, which was covered in a white table cloth. Most of the seats at the table were taken up by Egg Bois, some of them were sitting and eating while others were serving.

As usual Sir Pentious held a raffle for who did what, the Egg Bois didn't seem to care all that much.

At the head of the table, the massive chair Sir Pentious normally sat at had been moved slightly to the side. Sir Pentious himself sat at the head of the table in a small chair. He was sitting in his chair resting his head on his curled-up hands, pretending to be completely enthralled in what the giant of a man sitting nearby was saying.

The man was sitting in Sir Pentious's massive chair. He made the chair look almost normal, the man had long black hair which trailed down his chest almost like a pseudo lion mane. His skin seemed to be made of solid gold. He was just finishing a story with a massive guffaw.

"Well, these other sssins seem to be absolutely lossst without your leadership" Sir Pentious commented, nodding along with the story.

"Oh, you've no idea. I am the strongest of all of them" The man said, he seemed to be growing in size with every boast, his muscles bulging to match.

"That's a shame though it doesss make sssense. I've been keeping something from you. I know where your friends are. I didn't want to tell you becaussse, well the circumssstances are dire" Sir Pentious said.

The man put on a face of distress. "You know where I can find the other seven deadly sins! spit it out then. I've got to find them immediately".

Sir Pentious bit back a grin. "The ssseven deadly sssins seem to be fine. Physically for the time being, but they're being brainwashed by a dreadful man by the name of Alasstor in a prisson called the Hazbin hotel".

The man got up looming over the room. "This man will meet his end by my fists, tell me where to find him, so I may save my comrades".

"Oh, but it'sss far too dangerousss. Alasstor is the mosst powerful overlord hell hasss ever ssseen. I couldn't in good conscience let you go againssst him" Sir Pentious warned. The man grinned from ear to ear and pounded his fists together before cracking his knuckles.

"No one is stronger than me".

**A little Freddy foreshadowing in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it if you read this far.**


	9. Misplaced heroics

In Barnum's lab three souls were having a little sit around. Barnum was patiently stirring a beaker which suddenly gave off a violent spark. Wrath was sitting on a stool nearby kicking his legs like a bored child as he tapped beakers only to be berated by the cat. Nifty was zipping back and forth around them using her little feather duster to clean the room which she insisted was very dirty.

It was just getting to early morning outside. Earlier Wrath had volunteered to help Barnum test his newest concoction, and though nobody thought it was a good idea Wrath had seemed so excited that no one said anything. "What are you naming this drink Barney"? Wrath asked.

Barnum's ear twitched, though the cat got along because of Barnum's love for science and Wrath's love for anything dangerous. Barnum did not seem to like Wrath's nickname for him though. "I don't know" Barnum said. The cat coughed once from the spark from the beaker.

"You could name it Maribeth. That's a pretty name" Nifty chipped in lifting a beaker filled with red liquid and dusting under it.

"A tasty name for a hopefully tasty drink" Wrath said excitedly. "Can I have some"? Wrath pleaded. Barnum took a whiff of the drink which gave off another spark. Barnum considered it for a moment before shrugging and handing the beaker to Wrath.

Wrath was visibly shaking with excitement as he took a swig of the concoction. He politely put the beaker on a nearby table. Both Nifty and Barnum were watching Wrath, waiting to see what would happen. Wrath smacked his lips and gave a small burp.

"Spicy" Wrath said.

Then he started melting.

In a few seconds Wrath was replaced by a pile of clothing as well as a puddle of red goo. Nifty placed both her hands on her face. "OH, MY GOODNESS"! She exclaimed. "HE'S DEAD"!

"He'll be fine. Just wait five minutes. Wrath does not do zee dying zhing" Barnum informed. Barnum grabbed the beaker and placed it in his sink, but he didn't pour it out. Nifty blinked a few times.

"Huh"? She asked.

The pile of ooze which had once been Wrath began to move. It seemed to levitate, filling up with limbs and forming shape. It formed around Wrath's clothing until Wrath was sitting on the stool looking around. His face still looked a little melty with his right eye a little lower and waterier than the left but he seemed otherwise okay.

"Vat did you zink"? Barnum asked lifting up a clipboard.

"Are you okay"? Nifty asked blinking her one eye as if very confused at the goings on in front of her.

"It was oozy... But very tasty. Do you have any more of that stuff? And yeah, I'm fine, this kinda stuff happens to me all the time. Envy says it's because I have 'no regard for my own safety' and 'take stupid risks' but I think it's because I'm not boring and know how to party" Wrath asked and explained. He made air quotes when he talked about Envy.

"No, I'm afraid you drank zee last of it. Zere is no more" Barnum lied.

"So, you can't get hurt? Like... At all"? Nifty asked.

"Well. That sucks, make some more of that good shit later for me please. And yeah, I lost the ability to feel pain decades ago" Wrath confirmed.

Suddenly there was a massive crash from downstairs. "That sounded like it came from outside" Nifty said.

"It sure did" Barnum agreed. "I vill stay up here, because spending time vith large groups of people makes me feel vile deep inside. Tell me vat is going on later". Barnum turned on them and started to work on something.

Wrath shrugged and headed downstairs. "Okay, don't drink any of that Maribeth" Nifty told Barnum before following Wrath down.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for this shit" Husk's complaint was the first thing the two heard upon coming down. Vaggie rushed down behind them holding her reaper spear.

"What the fuck was that" Angeldust peeked out of a window. The spider demon had come back the previous night and had told everyone about Lust's non-compliance.

Alastor seemed to appear out of a doorway no one could be sure had actually been there in the first place. "It would seem someone is having quite the good time outside" the radio demon said aloud twirling his cane.

Charlie was peeking through the front door. "There's some really big guy outside" she said.

"How big"? Gluttony, who was sitting on a couch asked.

"Does he have long hair, and a handle bar moustache"? Valian asked. His wings seemed a little smaller than they had been but they were growing back their feathers nicely. Charlie took another peek outside and turned back giving a nod.

'Get away from the door, Charlie" Vaggie commanded. Charlie obeyed and Vaggie began to lock it.

"That sounds like Pride, wonder why he's making so much noise. The guys a bigger dumbass then Wrath but he's usually not that bad" Gluttony wondered out loud.

"I'd hit that" Angeldust announced closing the window.

"You'd hit a rabid possum if it gave you five dollars. Step away from the window" Vaggie shot back finishing up locking the door.

"That door lock wouldn't stop Pride" Valian informed. Angeldust shrugged at Vaggie's taunt and walked over to the bar. Angeldust grabbed a drink and leaned on the bar.

"ALASTOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GET OUT HERE YOU COWARD"! A loud booming voice came from outside.

"How does he know your name"? Valian raised an eyebrow at Alastor. Alastor shrugged giving off a grin.

"Let's go find out shall we" Alastor took a few steps towards the door. Vaggie raised both her hands to stop him.

"Alastor, do not open that door. He might bust up the hotel or something" Vaggie said. Alastor chuckled, he snapped his fingers and the door flew open. Alastor took a step outside. Vaggie muttered a spanish curse before following him spear in hand.

Wrath started to go outside, but Gluttony grabbed him by the shoulder. "Nope, you don't deescalate. You just escalate" Gluttony said plopping Wrath down on a stool by the bar. Wrath rested his chin on his hand, moping.

Valian followed the other two outside. Charlie went behind him. Pride was standing a few meters in front of the door, crossing his muscular arms across his chest. He narrowed his eyes and them. This was the biggest Valian had ever seen Pride, and the bigger Pride got the stronger he got. He also got more egotistical but Pride always had a big head so it wasn't much different than usual.

A much smaller by comparison serpentine figure was standing beside Pride. "Hey Pride, I was wondering where you'd ended up" Valian greeted.

Sir Pentious pointed at Alastor. "That is him, Pride. The villain responsible for imprisoning your friends".

Charlie and Vaggie gave off faces that both said 'what the fuck'. Alastor just kept on grinning like he always did. "Uh... We're not imprisoned Pride. It's a hotel" Valian explained pointing to the name of the building.

"Do not worry Valian. I will pound this man's skull into paste and free you from his spell" Pride said. He gave a massive flex before taking a few steps forward.

"Oh. Is that what you're going to do" Alastor said. The radio demon laughed and snapped his fingers. Black tentacles came up from the ground and wrapped around Pride's arms. Sir Pentious gave a frightened squeak, remembering his own defeat a few weeks ago. "Because it seems you're a little stuck, my large muscled fellow".

Pride gave a hearty guffaw and flexed his muscles so hard that the tentacles shattered. "Stop stalling, little man" Pride said.

Alastor's smile faded for a few seconds only to be replaced a second later. "Well... That was unexpected" the Radio demon said.

"Pride's really strong. But he does have a weakness. Shit talking" Valian told them. He'd seen it in action once, it hadn't taken much to shrink Pride down but he'd been a lot smaller at that time. "Hey Pride, your face looks like an ass" Valian called over.

Pride stopped in his tracks and fixed them with a look. "How dare you" Pride grunted. He shrunk slightly, losing a tiny bit of muscle.

Alastor chuckled, "I've seen orphans with more muscle definition then you, my good sir".

"Yeah, and your... Face is... Dumb... Bitch" Charlie joined in, revealing her lackluster verbal sparring skills.

Pride's jaw dropped. "The audacity" he said, but he was already shrinking. He was about half as tall as Alastor now, his muscles were completely gone.

"Someone's not so scary anymore" Vaggie observed. Sir Pentious stuttered a bit.

"I take back the, I'd hit that comment" Angeldust called from inside the hotel.

"Don't listen to them Pride. You're the strongest demon in all of hell. Don't listen to those pretenders whom you could crush under your foot" Sir Pentious led on. "You've got to save those friends of yours don't you. If you let their words get to you, they'll remain forever imprisoned, enslaved by the Radio Demon".

Pride gave a smirk; in an instant he was even bigger than before. He gave a malicious grin to the four demons below him and raised a fist. "Do you honestly believe the mightiest of the Seven Deadly Sins can be defeated by words"? Pride said. "Do not worry Valian. You'll be free in a moment".

A gust of wind almost knocked the four of them down, it caused Pride's hair to blow in the wind. Envy stood before them. "Pride... What the hell are you doing"? Envy's voice was calm as he looked up at Pride.

"I am saving you" Pride reassured. "Alastor is controlling your mind".

Envy turned his head 180 degrees to look at Alastor before turning back to Pride. Envy sighed, then he began to grow. His arms and legs lengthened until he was taller than Pride. Envy opened his mouth and eye cutting quite the terrifying figure. "You believe that man, is controlling _me"? _Envy asked.

Pride shrunk a good amount; he twiddled his thumbs a little. "Sir Pentious gave quite the convincing argument that you'd been captured". Pride pointed to the snake whose eyes widened when Envy threw his scrutiny at the snake.

"Compare our auras" Envy demanded pointing to Alastor whose smile was gone at the display. Pride looked at Alastor and back to Envy. Pride shrunk even more.

"Yours... Is bigger" Pride squeaked. Envy nodded once.

"And that means"? Envy hissed.

"I... Was fooled" Pride shrunk down to the state he'd been a minute before.

"Yes. You were" Envy confirmed. He shrunk down as well. Envy closed his eye and mouth before turning to the others. "You did well distracting him, but when Pride thinks he has a chance at heroics he's easier to build up than he is to break down". Envy turned to Sir Pentious. "I've no clue who you are but your fight seems to be with Alastor if what Pride says is true, it should remain between you and him. Should it not"?

Sir Pentious turned and slithered away, but not before Alastor snapped his fingers again. A tentacle came from the ground, and flung the snake demon away. "I didn't know you could... Do like that" Charlie said. Remembering the power Envy had given off.

"I should've been more patient I suppose, but I've already had a morning full of Lust. Speaking of, show yourself" Envy turned. Lust appeared out of a shadow.

"What's up dumbfucks" she greeted.

"At least you stopped him" Vaggie said pointing to Pride. Pride was sitting down examining his shoes.

"Pride, apologize for your behavior, and Lust do not be rude" Envy said.

"I am sorry for attempting to pound in your skull" Pride said sadly.

"No" Lust countered walking into the hotel.

"Are you sure she wants to be redeemed"? Charlie asked. Envy shrugged.

"I convinced her to give it a try" Envy said. "Pride how do you feel about redemption"?

"I do not know what it means" Pride answered.

"It means you become a better person and go to Heaven" Charlie told him.

Pride narrowed one eye in her direction. "You get to show your magnificent glory to all the souls in Heaven" Envy said it in a way that would sound more attractive to Pride.

"Hell yes" Pride grew a little bit, gaining a bit of muscle.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for him to be big" Vaggie said.

"He's usually harmless" Envy reassured going inside. Inside the hotel Lust had wasted no time noticing Wrath.

"Oh, hello cutie" she greeted him giggling flirtatiously.

"Sup bitch" Wrath said not amused. Lust giggled again and rested a finger on Wrath chest.

"Did you miss me sweetheart" she whispered seductively.

Wrath pushed her away and ran up the stairs, yelling begone thot.

(I could not resist. But I will not apologize).

Lust gave a cackle as he ran. She looked at Angeldust. "Oh, hey there. I remember you, lucky son of a bitch".

Angeldust looked to the right. "Damn, you have got a dirty mind" Lust laughed before going over to the couch to examine a nail. Angel gave a sigh of relief.

"Wait, she makes _you _uncomfortable" Vaggie teased.

"Well, when I flirt, I mean it. When she flirts, she's trying to eat your soul" Angeldust explained.

"Gotcha" Vaggie said throwing Lust a wary look.

As all the other demons went inside one did not. Alastor stood in front of the door frowning. He shook his head and replaced it with a smile just before heading inside.

**And there's another chapter. I hope you liked it if you read all of it. Just two more sins to go.**


	10. Hobbies

**Sorry that this chapter took a tiny bit longer to write then normal I've had a hectic week.**

The hotel had never been so full and the lobby had never been so crowded. As normal Husk stood behind the counter occasionally drinking and disregarding the other demons around him. Pride stood off to one corner showing off his great strength by lifting a couch whilst Gluttony sat on it. Vaggie sat on a chair writing something down on a checklist, while Lust sat on a stool fixing them all with a neutral expression.

The two new sins seemed to be polar opposites. Whereas Pride was extremely loud, and quite a companionable man, Lust went out of her way to avoid pretty much everyone else and when she did speak it was usually some form of insult. Things had been pretty quiet since they'd shown up with no leads being found on other sins so it was only a matter of time until...

"Good morning everyone" Charlie happily announced as she came down the stairs. "I think it's about time we get back to redemption".

Pride put the couch down where it landed with a thud. "I'll show you all how well I can redeem myself. I'm great at that... Whatever it is" Pride called out jovially.

"Do you know where everyone else is"? Charlie asked looking over at Vaggie.

"I think Envy was on the top floor, talking with Alastor I think. Barnum never leaves his lab so I've got a good idea where he is. Valian was stretching his wings around outside, I have no clue where Wrath and Angeldust are, and I don't know if I should be nervous about that" Vaggie told her.

"I'm right here" Angeldust announced coming down the stairs.

A circular slab fell from the roof with Wrath standing on it covered in dust. "Hi guys. I was just playing with my chainsaw; this was completely unintentional" Wrath told them all.

"New rule, don't make holes in the ceiling" Vaggie said without missing a beat. "And you're fixing it".

Wrath shrugged, "fair enough".

The door jingled as Valian poked his head in. "I heard a heavy slam, is everything okay in here"?

"Wrath was just being a dumbass" Lust said examining a fingernail.

"Nifty can you go get everyone else"? Charlie said. The tiny demon who'd apparently been cleaning nearby appeared from nowhere.

'Sure, I'll get right on it" Nifty zipped away up the stairs.

She was only gone for a short time until Envy, Alastor and Barnum came down the stairs. Barnum looked quite annoyed at being brought down to the lobby, Alastor wore that forever smile he always did, Envy looked as professional as he always did. "So, you've got entertaining plans on how to correct these terrible sinner's souls" Alastor said putting hands over both Envy and Barnum's shoulders.

"Excuse me sir, zee touching is no good" Barnum said hurriedly walking forward.

Envy extricated the Radio Demon's arm from his shoulder and took a step forward. "What did you have in mind"?

"Well, I figured a good way to work towards redemption would be for you to put your energy towards something productive like a hobby, so what do you all like to do"? Charlie told them. "I figured it'd be more fun if you all picked your own things to do instead of me assigning you something".

Wrath's hand immediately went up. "I wanna blow things up"!

"That's not a good idea" Vaggie said.

"Is suckin dick a hobby"? Angeldust asked?

"Up until now my hobby was murdering people" Lust pointed out.

"I enjoy Jazz music" Envy raised a finger trying to be helpful.

"I don't that's constructive" Charlie said to Angeldust. "I'm sure there's something else you'd like to do, and that's a great hobby".

"HOLD UP!... You like Jazz music"? Wrath suddenly shouted and looked at Envy.

Envy raised his shoulders in a shrug. "I am quite partial to it yes. I played occasionally in the 50s on the rare occasions I had free time... I'm sure I've mentioned this before".

"You might have. Sometimes stuff you say goes in one ear and right out the other" Wrath conceded.

"I uh, never really had much of a hobby besides sword fighting... Is that constructive"? Valian said.

"I don't know... It's kind of violent" Charlie said obviously thinking it over. "Have you ever tried art"?

"No... I guess I could give it a try" Valian seemed to like that suggestion.

"If we're getting into instruments, I play the violin... Wrath can play the piano" Lust chipped in looking at the red sin who seemed to be embarrassed at the mere mention of the instrument.

"Oh seriously, that's kind of random" Vaggie chipped in.

"Ahh, the crazy fellow is a keyboard jockey" Alastor said with a chuckle. Wrath straightened up and nodded a little bit ashamed.

"Yeah my pop taught me. Apparently a 'real man' needs to know how to play the piano. But the piano is lame as FUCK, and I hate it" Wrath said crossing his arms and looking over annoyed at Lust for telling something that was an embarrassing secret.

"Well maybe playing piano is cooler than you think. I've got one around here. Razzle and Dazzle play it sometimes" Charlie reasoned.

Wrath sighed, "fine I'll play the stupid fuckin ding table".

"Well that's four down if Lust was serious about the violin" Charlie said. Lust laid back in her seat.

"Of course, I'm serious. Never been a fan of whimsy" she pointed out. Pride seemed to be very deep in thought about a hobby while everyone else was talking.

"Zis is bullshit. I already have a 'hobby', zough science is much more important zen a simple game" Barnum complained. "Good day simpletons". With that the cat went back up the stairs.

There was a bit of silence after that because apparently no one knew how to react to it, until Angeldust piped up. "This is really super fun, but I think I hear Fat Nuggets screaming from the back so I'm gonna just go check on him" the spider excused himself from the room.

Pride seemed to be deep in thought while everyone was talking until suddenly, he straightened up. "I've got it! I will dance, that's almost like fighting. And I am the best fighter I know" Pride said giving a wide grin.

"That'll work. What about you Gluttony"? Charlie looked over at the fat demon who'd been pretty quiet.

"Miss Charlie, I think we're out of kitchen supplies. I'm going to go to the store" she said.

"Alright Nifty" Charlie said, responding to the interruption quite quickly. "Do you need any help"?

"I can help ya carry stuff" Gluttony said getting up.

"What about your hobby"? Charlie asked looking back up.

"I'll think about while I'm out and about, if Nifty doesn't mind the company" Gluttony said stretching his back a bit.

"Oh, sure that'd help. I usually can't carry everything anyway" Nifty said.

"Alright, be ready with a hobby when you get back" Charlie said. Gluttony lifted a hand to let her know he'd heard.

When outside the two demons made their way down the street. "So, where do you usually shop"? Gluttony asked.

"There's a Hell-mart not far that's usually where I get supplies from. There's a list in the lobby where everyone writes down what they need" Nifty said. She pulled out a small notebook which she handed to Gluttony to take a look at it.

"This Angeldust guy sure eats a lot of cucumbers" Gluttony said. Nifty was quiet. "Oh wait. That's nasty". Gluttony said after he understood it.

"I've actually got a question for you. Why don't you ever wear a shirt"? Nifty asked. "I mean Pride usually doesn't wear a shirt either but I figured that was because he grows and shrinks so much".

"That's a fair question. Ya see I'm built like... the state of Ohio if you look at it on a map. Were you alive when Ohio was a state? I wasn't but I've seen maps. Anyway, I've also got these bigass hands and a big toothy mouth on my stomach so it's just easier for me to not have one" Gluttony explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Nifty agreed. The two of them stopped in front of a giant building labeled Hell-Mart. The outside of the building was a mess of buggies and carts, a pair of demons were smacking the shit out of each over some shopping item in front of the door.

"Classy joint" Gluttony said sarcastically looking around the place.

"This is one of the better places in town" Nifty said defensively as they went inside, Gluttony pushing the two fighting demons out of the way as they went in.

Gluttony grabbed a cart and pushed it with one hand as they made their way through the store which was the same amount of a mess as outside, with next to no organization and plenty of items strewn around the floor. Nifty seemed to know where everything was though, the tiny demon zipped from place to place and dropped the different items they'd come for into the cart.

After they'd finished shopping, which hadn't taken too long due to Nifty's knowledge of the mart, they made their way to the front of the store. An owl demon was standing behind the register with a look on their face that said they were about to snap. "Hi Tiff" Nifty greeted handing over some money to the demon.

"Hi Nifty. This is a little more stuff then usual" the cashier observed.

"There's more people in the hotel then usual" Nifty explained pointing to Gluttony.

"That explains it. Have a good day" Tiff said as the two grabbed bags and made their way from the store. On their way out from the store Gluttony noticed something on a Radio Hack TV screen.

It seemed to be a segment on 666 news. Katie Killjoy, and Tom Trench appeared to be interviewing a tiny demon whose body was pitch black. The small demon's only defining features were a white plague mask and a top hat.

"_So Mr Mccartney. How does it feel to be the first new Overlord in hell in 100 years"? Katie Killjoy asked the small demon. Mccartney chuckled a bit before speaking in a high pitched voice. _

"_Pretty good. I'm glad to finally get the respect I so rightfully deserve" the little demon said._

"_There is one question everyone's asking. You came out of nowhere Mr Mccartney, you didn't die recently as far as I can tell so where were you hiding all this time and why did you wait so long to claim territory" Tom Trench piped in. _

"_Everyone's got secrets I suppose. I'll keep mine" the little demon said._

"So that's what the little shit's been up to" Gluttony said. Nifty looked over.

"Do you know that guy"? She asked.

Gluttony nodded, "yep that'd be the sin of Greed".

**Back at the hotel**

Since hobbies had been decided on everyone who'd picked one got to them. Well most of them, Wrath had gotten right to fixing the roof with Vaggie looking up at him sternly while he did so.

"Hey there... Vaggie was your name right"? A voice spoke behind Vaggie, she turned around to find Lust standing behind her.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be finding a violin"? Vaggie asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll get to that, but I actually have a question for you first. How'd you do it"? Lust said she pointed over to the stairs where Charlie was helping Razzle and Dazzle carry a piano.

Vaggie didn't seem to understand. "What"?

Lust sighed, "you found love in fucking hell. How'd you do it"?

"That's not really any of your business" Vaggie said looking up at Wrath. "That better not be dynamite"! Vaggie called back up to Wrath who said an unconvincing no before putting away what was obviously dynamite.

"Look... I've been trying to find someone to be with for 70 years. I know you think I'm a psycho murderer, because I am. Every time I meet someone I like and go on a date they get caught by my spell, I'm asking you for advice" Lust told her.

"Well just don't use your spell on them" Vaggie said.

"It doesn't work that" Lust countered.

"Angeldust is the most perverted person I've ever met and you don't use your spell on him so it obviously does" Vaggie said.

Lust rolled her eyes. "All of the seven deadly sins have a curse that comes with their power. I don't know everyone else's but mine is that whenever someone has lustful thoughts about me, they're put under my control, with no way for me to put them out of it. I can control anyone who has lustful thoughts period but I can choose not to if they're not about me specifically. So I've got to find an innocent soul in hell, which in case you can't tell is kind of impossible" Lust explained.

"So, you've all got curses on you... The solution of your problem is simple. Find an asexual" Vaggie said looking back up at Wrath. "Put your back into it bomb boy".

"I'm going out, good luck on all of this hobby business" Alastor announced walking by them. Lust turned and her eyebrows immediately went up.

No sexual thoughts. Not a single one.

Vaggie turned around and noticed the expression. She connected the dots quite quickly. Aw shit. "No, Not that one. Bad idea".

**I'm thinking next chapter is going to be a bit of sin backstory so let me know who you're most interested in learning about. Oh and about that last skit, don't worry this isn't gonna turn into a romance story I just thought it'd make for a lot of potentially funny gags.**


	11. The Radio Demon's scheme

**Little bit of an explanation the first half of this chapter takes place during the first half of last chapter and just gives the perspective of a different character as I've done once or twice in previous chapters.**

Shadows flitted through the upper halls of the hotel as the Radio Demon made his way through them. The overlord seemed to be deep in thought with his finger tapping on his cane as his smile and red eyes illuminated the dark room.

Since the sin of Pride had appeared at the hotel a short time ago Alastor had found himself with a feeling alien to him. He'd been bested in a battle, not only that he'd been bested by a mouth breathing muscle toting fool who'd been immediately bested by someone else. Whether or not Pride would've done as he threatened and crushed the Radio Demon into paste was an almost definite outcome, if Envy had not shown up when he did.

And Alastor didn't like that, not one bit.

He hadn't raised himself in the ranks of hell to become the first human overlord, and the first new overlord in a good thousand years to be upstaged by some faceless demon whom no one had ever heard of.

Alastor knew he had to get rid of this faceless sin, but if Alastor would've been defeated by Pride then he didn't fancy his chances against Envy. Not with how the muscular demon had reacted to simply being cowed by Envy. The Radio Demon was not deaf to the power radiated by the faceless sin either.

No, he couldn't just use his power against Envy, he'd need to be clever. There was a slight thumping noise to Alastor's right, causing the Radio Demon to cock his head slightly before snapping his fingers. In an instant a shadowy figure appeared beside him. Alastor pointed to a nearby door which was opened by the figure. Alastor took a step inside and found Wrath sitting on a box of some kind polishing what appeared to be a chainsaw.

"And what are you up to on this fine morning, my unhinged fellow"? Alastor asked coming into the room and examining the goings on with his normal bemused impression, all pretense of deep thought was gone from the demon's face.

Wrath looked up and poked one of the wicked blades to the weapon. "Oh, I'm just taking stock of my weapons, this baby is named Francesca. I've been using this place as a storage room for my little murder buddies because my room's not big enough for all of them. What are you up to Alabastor"? Alastor chuckled creepily.

"You seem to have gotten my name wrong. There is no B, my good sir" Alastor said with his radio static voice. He looked around the room. There were rocket launchers, grenade launchers, rifles of all kinds, shotguns, bats, even a huge mini gun propped in one corner of the room. The boxes all seemed to be boxes of munitions. "Where did you acquire all these things from? I'm sure a certain member of the Hotel staff would not be happy about this".

Wrath shrugged, "Couple days ago I found my old weapon storage room, it was crazy just kind of sitting out in the middle of nowhere and like all my stuff was there so I've just been bringing my them over one or two at a time since. Just because I'm not allowed to murder people does not mean I'm giving up my little buds" Wrath explained.

Alastor nodded as he took in the explanation. "Well perhaps Francesca would like to have a bit of fun with her time"? Alastor suggested. Wrath perked up and nodded.

"That's a good idea" Wrath said nodding. He hopped to his feet and yanked on the chain of the saw causing it to crank and loudly rev. Alastor patted Wrath on the shoulder.

"You'll find I am full of good ideas" Alastor advised, before leaving the room and being greeted by his little summoned shadow whom he dismissed. The Radio demon decided it may be a good time to overlook the balcony. He'd be able to see what kind of entertainment he'd talked Wrath into providing for him later.

Alastor opened the doorway which led to a balcony and found himself not alone. Envy seemed to be standing there as well looking over at the surrounding area with his hands crossed behind his back. Alastor's smile widened, this could be his chance. "Good morning, Envy" Alastor greeted looking down at the street below. There seemed to be more then a few brawls and murders taking place but that was just Hell in a nutshell.

"Morning, Alastor" Envy simply greeted. Barely turning his head to acknowledge Alastor's presence. The Radio Demon decided to ask a direct question, he'd never needed to be tactful before and didn't exactly feel like starting now, of course he couldn't make the faceless demon suspicious of his intentions. That would be a good way to really see what Envy was capable of but Alastor wasn't entirely certain he could make it through what Envy was capable of.

"I have been wondering, Envy. Why would a man as powerful as you, want to go to Heaven and give up that power? It simply doesn't make sense; you must have some reason for allying yourself with the Princess's scheme" Alastor said.

Envy tilted his head towards the Radio Demon. "I can't imagine why you would wish to know that. From what I've gauged of you you're a man who cares for very little about things he has little to gain from. I could ask you the same question".

Alastor shrugged, "then I would give you the same answer I gave to the Princess and her little lover when they asked the same question. I am bored with the constant monogamy of hell, so I want to see demons like you and your followers try to redeem themselves and pathetically fail. Now since I've answered your question you should ask mine. It is only fair afterall". Alastor explained.

One of Envy's eyebrows raised as if he didn't quite believe that but he sighed and spoke anyway. "I have someone in Heaven I would like to meet. I never got to say goodbye to them, nor explain myself to them. They probably believe me to be quite the monster and I want to make sure they know that I am not".

Alastor's brow furrowed in response to that answer, it was not what he'd expected at all. Someone like the Radio Demon couldn't comprehend a sinner thinking in that way, let alone basing their entire redemption on that feeling alone. "That sounds an awful lot like a coverup my good man" Alastor said cocking his head quizzically.

"It is no cover up. I'm not a fan of lying, though I doubt you'd understand that. No offense" Envy said straightening his tie as if distracting himself. Alastor chuckled almost good naturedly.

"Oh, none taken I assure you. I am quite the deceitful rouge aren't I"? Alastor said resting a hand on his chest. The door behind the two powerful demons was suddenly flung open and the tiny form of Nifty joined them outside for a few minutes.

"Good morning Mr. Alastor and Mr. Envy. Miss Charlie wants you two down in the lobby as soon as possible" Nifty told them, she seemed to be curious about what the two of them were talking about but she didn't seem to have the nerve to ask.

"Thank you for letting me know, I'll be right down" Envy said with a polite nod.

"I wonder what the Princess has in mind on this fine morning" Alastor added before going through the doors and down the stairs. Alastor would just have to hope that he'd get some information on the Faceless Demon later on.

**And now back to present time**

Gluttony and Nifty made their way back into the hotel. "Hey, everybody. We're back" Gluttony called out holding his arms up to show a lot of bags draped over them. The lobby seemed pretty much empty aside from Wrath who was very obviously only begrudgingly playing the piano and Lust who sat on a couch tuning a violin while Vaggie stood nearby very obviously scolding her for something.

"I can't believe you actually own a saxophone" the voice of Charlie could be heard as she and Envy descended the stairs. Gluttony's stomach jaw dropped as he realized how Envy had dressed himself. The normally stalwart leader of the Seven Deadly Sins looked ridiculous.

Envy wore a fedora covering his head, and shades covered his one eye and the right side of his face. Envy had even traded out his normal black and while tuxedo for a purple and gold one. "Envy, are you actually busting out the Duke Silver look. You haven't done that shit since 1935" Gluttony exclaimed.

**(You get an imaginary cookie if you get the reference).**

Envy chuckled a bit. "I miss those nights when I'd sneak out and visit the jazz clubs. Much less responsibility on my shoulders back then, because Wrath and Lust were the king's problems to deal with".

"It's funny because you keep mentioning how you worked for my father, but I never heard of you until Envy showed up" Charlie said a little in thought.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know the old boss had a kid... Or a wife" Gluttony said with a shrug.

"I guess we were both kind of in the dark" Charlie said.

"Or there is sinister dark magic at play here. Whatever it is we'll figure it out eventually" Envy said sounding not at all worried about whatever predicament had brought the sins to the hotel.

"Hey Gluttony get in here and help me put things away" Nifty said from the kitchen door.

"Oh hey did you think of a hobby"? Charlie suddenly remembered and asked looking.

Gluttony shrugged, "I'll just keep cookin I guess. It's always been what I was good at".

"That could work, have fun with it" Charlie said giving two thumbs up.

Gluttony joined Nifty in the kitchen and began to get to work on putting away groceries.

Back in the lobby Lust had just finished tuning her violin and she turned back to Vaggie whom had been frantically trying to talk her down from her plan since she'd pieced together what it was. "When I said find an asexual, I also meant find a nice asexual. Not a radio talk show host serial killing shitlord" Vaggie warned.

"I don't see any harm in a little bit of experimentation. And in case you forgot up until like a couple days ago I was basically a serial killer two and I'm pretty fuckin desperate" Lust pointed out.

"Nope, still don't do it. He could trick you into some kind of deal or something. As for you being a Serial Killer it doesn't count. I don't know what you're down here for, but that guy started dropping Overlords within minutes of being in hell, and desperation isn't a good excuse for eating garbage" Vaggie pointed out.

"Why do you care so much about me anyway? I barely know you and I'm fairly certain that you despise me" Lust said taking out the bow of the violin.

Vaggie sighed deeply apparently giving up. "You know what, you're right. Why do I care? If you wanna try and go out with a dangerous piece of human trash go right the fuck ahead" Vaggie left the sin of Lust alone to start playing on the violin. She was actually quite good showing she hadn't really been lying.

It was at that moment Alastor reentered the building. The Radio Demon had set up a meeting with an associate which had gone quite quickly, Alastor had a gift for making deals. Lust looked up and shrugged. "Hey Radio Man, do you wanna go out sometime"?

Alastor turned and cocked his head at her. Was this woman asking him out on a... Date? Alastor had never been asked on a date before? Most women feared him, most people feared him and to be quite honest the Radio Demon had never been tempted to change that. Though this could be useful, who would know more about the Faceless demon then one of his comrades.

"Why sure, whenever shall we go... Darling"? Alastor asked, his smile widening ever more as he realized he could spin this situation in a way to suit him.

Over in the kitchen Gluttony suddenly perked up and slapped himself in the face. "Oh shit I forgot" Gluttony waved to Nifty to let her know he'd be gone for a little bit before leaving the kitchen. "ENVY! WE FOUND GREED"!

**And there's chapter eleven, I actually managed to stay consistent this time. Also sorry about my little fib when it came to a sin backstory(Though I did reveal Envy's motivation this time round). I just ended up having enough story to fill the chapter so I'll save it, though I will take into account which ones the audience wants to hear and as always your feedback is always appreciated. **


	12. Visions of the past

The hotel was quite peaceful even if it did seem a tad empty. In the main lobby Valian was sitting down enjoying what seemed to be some tea. There was suddenly a loud stomping down the stairs as a very frazzled looking Wrath looked around. "What's wrong with you"? Valian asked looking over at the sin. Wrath looked around the room desperately.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS WRONG! Valian, something weird is going on, and when I think something is weird you know it's weird. We've been living the same day for like three months now, my fingers are sore from playing that damn piano so much. Now to top it all off I can't find anybody anymore, it's like they've all disappeared" Wrath shouted and jumped around as if it was weird that Valian didn't find anything wrong.

"Oh, you aren't aware of what's been going on? The writer's been really lazy and hasn't wanted to write us for the past long time, good news is though I think we're getting a new chapter soon" Valian explained.

"That doesn't explain why this place is a fuckin ghost town" Wrath said pointing around. Valian looked around.

"Oh, this doesn't count as part of the chapter, this is just a dumb fourth wall breaking skit that the writer thought up as if it makes up for not updating for like three months. Because this isn't part of the story the writer's not using characters that aren't his, so the canons just disappeared for a little bit and I don't know everyone else is busy" Valian explained.

Wrath stood still for a second with an expression on his face that was the physical embodiment of 'what the actual fuck'. "What does canon mean, and like hell we're getting a new chapter soon. The writer is basically the voice in my head and he talks constantly about writer's block and all that bullshit" Wrath ranted.

"Yeah well the guy only intended for us to be a comedy series and things have just changed I guess, like remember when we had our own story that I barely got to show up in. Like the Grim Reaper was supposed to be a major character, you had your crazy crew and wasn't there supposed to be another lady character besides Lust. Like what the hell ever happened to Joan"? Valian explained now getting a bit more heated.

"Yeah the guy is starting to get on my nerves, I say we head up to the living world and make him sit the fuck down and write our story" said Wrath grabbing his baseball bat and some dynamite.

"How would we do that, we're not real and if we were we're dead"? Valian pointed out.

"I refuse to be the bitch of the laws of physics. We'll find a way" said Wrath. With that final fourth wall break I end off this weird fourth wall breaking section of this chapter.

**Outside of the Hotel.**

The Radio Demon stood outside of the hotel, looking around and smiling as he always did. Humming some creepy tune. He checked his watch; the woman was late. If he didn't need her for information he might be tempted to do some violent things to the witch. It'd been decided they would go to dinner, a decent enough place to go on a date or as Alastor saw this, to gather information.

The doorbell jingle gave a ring as Lust walked out, wearing a long black dress hid her legs entirely. The dress also was very high up and tied around her upper body. It was also quite loose, it seemed to be chosen to give off the least amount of sexual appeal possible. "Hey there, sorry for being late, wanted to make sure I was ready" Lust said.

Alastor gave a good natured chuckle and threw out an arm, wrapping it around Lust and pulling her a bit closer. "Don't feel a tad bit bad about it darling, you look absolutely ravishing. Shall we be going"? Alastor had decided to lay on the romance thick to get Lust into the mood of giving away information about her leader and it seemed to be working as she chuckled a bit.

"You don't look too bad yourself. And you're not completely braindead and frozen, like every other date I've ever had so that's good. Let's get a move on" Lust said leaning into him as they began to walk down the street.

Vaggie watched them through the window, she squinted and shook her head. She had a cup of coffee in her hand, "perra tonta" she cursed before she took a sip. She almost dropped her cup and Gluttony ran by screaming something about Greed.

**1000 years ago. England**

The room was dark and was only lit by a few candles on a wooden table and sparse torches that adorned the walls. Giving the tapestries on the sides of the room flickering appearances, particularly one that seemed to depict some form of demon being fought back by a knight wielding a blade and a cross. A young boy, probably no older than six sat at the wooden table, reading a book with an older man wearing a dirty white robe. Another young boy, probably around ten stood by the door holding a wooden sword. The younger boy seemed to be finishing up with a page.

"That is very good James, you need to work on your r's but apart from that you're as literate as your father", the older man said. He looked over at the older boy. "Valian, shouldn't the Count have you be out training instead of guarding a door". The old man seemed to chuckle at the idea.

"No sir, this is what I was told to do" Valian said sternly, standing up straighter as if trying to look composed or intimidating.

"Thank you mista Tuttle. I'll get my r's betta" the younger boy, James said having trouble saying his r's.

Suddenly the door opened, a fat man with pale skin and a scraggly beard entered the room. Every movement of his seemed to cause him to stagger. He coughed and looked around, his gaze first went to Valian. "What are you doing in here boy? Get outside and polish my sword before I flog ye" The Count demanded. Valian, seemingly used to this treatment ducked out of the room and hurried away.

"Good evening Count, your boy is doing well with reading and writing" Tuttle told the Noble ducking his head and pointing towards James who sat a little higher proudly.

"He said I was just as good as you fatha" James said puffing out his skinny little chest. The Count's eyes narrowed he pounced forward and grabbed James by the skinny neck, lifting him up.

"Said I was as good as some boy who can't say R correctly? What kind of a fucking slight is that supposed to be"? The Count said, shaking his son as he grabbed him by the throat. His breath stunk of alcohol, he was obviously violently drunk.

"By God, put the boy down. I meant nothing by it, only that he is gifted" Tuttle said, reaching out at the Count in an attempt to calm him. The Count threw his arm back, dropping James roughly on the ground. He breathed deeply, holding his own throat as he looked up in fear.

"Know your place, I'll do whatever I goddamn please" the Count growled before marching away.

_Why must I see this?_

Envy stood there above it all, he lurked in the corner of the room though he knew that he wouldn't be seen if he tried. _I fear that after 1000 years you forget who you are. I figured I'd remind you. _The voice was sultry and feminine and familiar. With the crowing and scattering of ravens a woman stood there, holding a staff and a witch hat. He dress was a dull gray black. Her right eyes was red whilst her left one was green. Her hair was red and curly.

_Morrigan? _Envy's eyes furrowed in confusion as the woman took a step forward and laid a hand on his chest.

_Do you miss me, my love? I have missed you so, since your mind became corrupt. I thought now would be a good time to set your mind straight. Shall we keep watching? _Morrigan said pointing to the scene before them, before snapping her fingers. They were transported to a scene of a church house, with colored glass mosaics raining down on them. The Count stood sobbing over the casket of a woman, an older James was there as well, probably seventeen by now.

"YOU KILLED HER! DIDN'T YOU?! You got into one of your fucking drunk rages and you killed my mother". James confronted his father, his voice going into a hiss at the last sentence. Though it wasn't obvious Envy remembered this, he'd been squiring under another house until he got word that his mother had been taken ill and had seemed to be making a recovery, but had died suddenly.

From the start Envy, then James had been convinced it'd been his father's doing. That scene in the tapestry room wasn't rare nor was it severe compared to the rest of his father's actions. "Leave me to my grief, boy" the Count demanded, tears and snot running down his face. James gritted his teeth, his hand went into his coat and pulled out a dagger. They were alone in the room and a sheet of red ran before James's eyes as he rushed forward, stabbing his father under the chin.

Envy almost couldn't watch; it was what he saw as his darkest living the moment. The decision that he made which forfeited him his place in heaven and threw him into hell. The most intriguing part was that the Count didn't even fight back, as if he thought he deserved this. To this day James didn't know whether or not his father had actually done it. Envy turned away. _Why are you here? _

Morrigan seemed to materialize once more. She moved forward and moved her hand up and under Envy's chin. _Because, you have forgotten what it is to have strength. Don't you remember you wanted to change everything, you wanted to take the wickedness out of the world, and I loved you for it. When you gave up I thought I'd lost you but now, thanks to me we are in a new world. So similar to our own and yet so different, one where you can rule, where __**we **__can take out the wickedness and make it into a utopia. Please use this gift, gather your troops, get the seven deadly sins together, kill the weaklings in charge and change the world. _Morrigan told him before disappearing.

Just like that Envy was back in the hotel, he seemed to be in the middle of changing in the hotel bathroom. There was a rapt knocking at the door. "C'mon man, if you're gonna stay in the bathroom for like twenty minutes at least let me join ya" the voice belonged to a very annoyed sounding Angeldust.

"ENVY! I FOUND GREED"! That voice belonged to Gluttony. Envy's eye which had been open, flicked towards the door. He shut his eye, straightened his tie and headed out the door ignoring Angeldust who stepped aside and rushed into the bathroom. Gluttony stopped right in from of him and looked up at the taller demon. "I've been lookin for you... I found" Gluttony began but Envy cut him off.

"Greed, yes I heard. What are you waiting for, let's go retrieve him" Envy said looking down at the fat demon.

**Restaurant in hell**

Alastor and Lust were sitting at a table. Alastor seemed to be laying on the charm and Lust seemed to be eating it all up. Alastor was about to change the topic to questions about the leader of the seven deadly sins, when they were suddenly joined by another woman, much taller than Lust. She appeared in a murder of crows. She flicked her hand to the right, sending a wisp of some green magic which went through Lust's chest.

"What the" was all she said before falling forward, apparently asleep.

"How dare you interrupt my date" Alastor said getting up but the woman, which was wearing witch apparel laughed.

"We both know you don't care about the date Radio Demon. You want to know about my former lover, who you'd know as Envy, my name is Morrigan and his recent sickness has worried me" she said.

Alastor cocked his head, his eyes scanned the restaurant, which seemed to be abandoned save for sleeping bodies. Alastor and the woman were the only conscious souls in the establishment. "So, I take it you've come to be rid of me. You seem to be able to look into heads and mine is full of plans to end that man, how adorable that you're loyal to him" Alastor said. His shadow came to life behind him.

The woman laughed once more. "I'd expected a demon who rocked the boat as much as you to be more perceptive. I'm not here to try and hurt you, so you can put your familiar away, unless you'd like to meet mine. I simply came to talk" Morrigan said, pushing Lust out of her seat and taking it.

"You're quite an intriguing woman. What would you like to talk about"? Alastor said narrowing his eyes at the witch.

"The Envy you know is a corrupt version of him. If you knew his true self you would ally with him instead of trying to go against him. Luckily, I have awakened his true self. With this" she held up a rune with an inscribed pentagram. It glowed white with magic. "I have been watching and looking for him since I brought him to your world, I recently found him. Of course his corrupt self will still win out for a good time but sooner than later he will be the man I fell in love with again".

Alastor blinked twice as if in confusion. "What does any of that have to do with me madame"? Alastor asked.

"Oh yes of course, well once Envy's old self is back, he shall wage war on this world. Using his underlings and unstoppable power to slaughter the overlords and that pathetic royal family. Of course I've been watching you, you are of a different stock Radio Demon. You are a human with incredible power, given to you by a royal demon just like the seven deadly sins. You'd fit right in, I offer you a place in the new world we would create, not as a mere Overlord. You would be a lieutenant, the eighth sin if you will. I'm sure I can talk Envy into giving you your own piece of hell to rule, after he splits it up between his underlings who deserve it of course. But don't worry about the size of your land. I doubt every member of the seven deadly sins will want a kingdom" Morrigan said.

"That sounds... Nice actually. I've been waiting for a good stir in this dump for quite a while" Alastor said.

Morrigan grinned and held out her hand black energy came out of her fingertips and eyes. A chorus of the damned played into the restaurant setting. "Have we a deal then"?

Alastor chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Nothing so formal is necessary. My word should suffice that I will stand with you and your lover when the time comes. That is all you'll get". Morrigan narrowed her eyes but nodded.

"Fair enough, but do remember Radio Demon. If you go back on your word, there are worse punishments than hell. Do not worry about her, she'll remember nothing. Do not tell anyone of our meeting, not even my lover. In his corrupt state he would try to go against me and warn the lords" Morrigan said before she lifted her right hand and snapped her fingers, disappearing in the same murder of crows she had appeared in.

"Now this will be entertaining" Alastor said with his signature smile, before lifting the sleeping Lust in his arms and slowly heading out of the restaurant.

**And there's my new chapter three months late. I am sorry about that. I hoped you liked the fourth wall break skit; it was really the only funny thing about this chapter. I also hoped you liked Morrigan, and before anyone asks no she isn't based off of the Celtic goddess. She simply shares the same name. I had always meant for her to appear in the original story but I never took it far enough for her appearance. From this point on the series will take on a more serious tone, because I am now trying to bring it to a conclusion so that it does end up having an ending. Of course the comic relief characters will still be a little silly like Wrath, Barnum and Pride to an extent. I cannot promise on how quickly more chapters will come because of my rampant ADD and procrastination, but I will be trying to bring it to a close, not like in the following chapters because Sloth and Greed still need to show up but it will be soon. Probably around chapter twenty.**


	13. The beginning of the end

**And here's chapter thirteen. **

**Outside of the Hotel**

Envy, Gluttony and Charlie were standing outside of the hotel. "So, he was on the 666 NEWS? Well that explains why no one in the hotel saw the interview. I hate to say I can't really tell you where he would be" the princess said as Gluttony explained everything. Envy had gotten her to check and see if she'd have some sort of lead from the details Gluttony could give, as the princess had been a good consultant so far for directions.

"Well that's unfortunate. I suppose I could scout around the area, but that could take a bit and it is tough for me to remember specific locations at max speed" Envy said rubbing his chin in thought. Gluttony gave a shrug.

"I wish I could remember more details but me and Nifty just saw the interview on the way back from grocery shopping, maybe Nifty remembers something I don't"? Gluttony said.

"Well isn't this an assortment" the radio static tone of the Radio Demon called out from farther down the street. Their three heads turned and saw Alastor carrying the limp form of Lust in his arms.

"What happened"? Charlie said in concern.

"You should've warned me that your friend couldn't handle her booze. I would've stopped her had I known" Alastor said looking at the other two sins. Envy raised an eyebrow, while Gluttony seemed quite surprised at the whole thing.

"Did not see that coming, I thought Lust hated people" Gluttony said. Envy sighed.

"No time for this, we've got to find Greed" Envy said holding a hand to his forehead.

"Greed? Oh, I know where to find him" Alastor said.

"Why didn't you say anything"? Charlie asked, "he's the last one right"?

"No, he isn't, there's Sloth as well, but Greed is the last one who would do any real damage. Why would you keep that fact hidden? I am quite curious on how you know his location" Envy said. He seemed to grow a bit taller.

Gluttony noticed the change and took a step to the right, away from him. Alastor didn't seem fazed. "When a new Overlord ascends all of us other lords are the first to be notified. He's taken over the territory owned by the late Velvet. I'll tell you more, can someone take the lady inside"? Alastor told them he lifted his arms gesturing to Lust.

"I'll get her" Charlie offered. Gluttony looked at Envy apparently a little nervous. Charlie took the sin of Lust without much trouble.

"I'll help ya with that if ya don't mind" Gluttony said, obviously just looking for an excuse to get out of this situation, as if Envy's getting taller was something that intimidated him. Charlie just shrugged and the two went inside.

"Go on then" Envy said. Alastor tisked and tapped his cane on the ground after summoning it with his now free hands.

"Someone is in quite a hurry to find such a diminutive little creature, aren't they? If you must know he has started a business on the west side of the pentagram selling hats and cloaks. The man has an odd sense of fashion. He's not very popular among the Overlords though, they don't like how another human soul has joined them. They dislike me in much the same vein" Alastor said, he'd turned while speaking and turned back to find the sin he'd been talking to gone. He sighed, "oh what a bore. Your ex better be right about you" Alastor said, shaking his cane and going into the hotel.

**Inside the Hotel**

"So, let me get this straight, you cut off your hands... Because you wanted an excuse not to play the piano" the voice belonged to Angeldust. The spider demon was sitting on one of the couches in the hotel lobby. In the six limbed demon's lap cuddled a little piggish creature. Wrath was reclining on another chair, with blood dripping from his wrist stubs. Showing off that he had in fact, in some way done away with his hands.

"Wrong! I chewed off my hands because I felt like it. I am not the kind of guy who needs an excuse to rip off his limbs, I'm my own person damnit" Wrath explained while waving his stubs around as if to give emphasis. Blood kind of got everywhere.

"You better be staying on that towel and not spreading blood everywhere" that voice belonged to Vaggie who walked by and pointed accusingly at Wrath. "Who the hell chews off their own hands willingly anyway? What is wrong with you"?

Upon a bit of inspection Wrath was sitting on a white, now very red blood-stained towel. "Do you want the long or the short version"? Wrath asked completely seriously. That was when the bell at the door rang and Charlie and Gluttony entered. Charlie carrying Lust as she asked Gluttony what that was all about.

"That didn't seem normal, why'd you make an excuse to head inside. I can carry her myself" Charlie said looking at the fat demon. Gluttony didn't really seem to know what to say about that.

"Envy was putting off a vibe that doesn't feel good. Not too out of character for him I guess, something just seemed... Off. I don't know" Gluttony explained. Vaggie turned at the sound of voices and her eyes widened.

"I knew that shitlord was going to do something. Fool wouldn't listen to me" Vaggie said pointing to Lust.

"Alastor didn't do anything, she just drank a little too much" Charlie explained. Vaggie squinted at Lust and did not look convinced.

"Sure, Charlie you need to stop making excuses for that piece of shit. We cannot trust him. I don't trust half the guys that say they want to rehabilitate" Vaggie said looking at Wrath, who still had nubs for hands, and Angeldust who rolled his eyes.

"Alastor hasn't done anything to harm anyone, and I'm sure they're not too bad. Angel and Wrath can totally reform if they put their minds to it" Charlie said, gently putting Lust in a chair.

"You bet I can" said Angeldust not too sincerely.

Wrath was licking a bit of blood from his left-hand nub. He looked up when his name was mentioned. "What"?!

"I'm gonna go put breakfast on the stove" Gluttony said taking his leave of the lobby.

Angeldust just sort of shrugged and looked back at Wrath, he was apparently not interested in the conversation the other demons were having.

"Short version please" he asked the red demon.

Wrath's right hand grew back, or well the scar where he'd bitten it off closed and a single finger poked out of the middle of it. Wrath held it up as he began to speak. "I am a violent psychopath with little to no impulse control" Wrath listed off as if he'd practiced this line before.

"Interesting story" Angeldust said picking up his pig and scratching it behind the ear.

"I wonder which one of you has _less _impulse control" Vaggie said looking between Wrath whose hands were now almost back and Angeldust who decided to ignore her in favor of Fat Nuggets.

The door rung again as Alastor entered the hotel. "Good morning everyone" Alastor announced as he entered the building.

Charlie turned around confused. "Weren't you going with James to go get Greed" Charlie said.

Vaggie sighed, "oh right, he was going to get another one".

"Our no faced friend has decided to go on his own... I assume. He is quite fast, for the death of me I couldn't tell" Alastor explained. A whistling noise came from the stairs, it was Valian who came with a tray full of broken glass.

"Barnum has a lot of broken glass and some new concoction, he asked me to get one of the sins for. Oh hey" Valian said, stopping when he noticed the grouping.

"Hey, you aren't insane. How bad is the guy called Greed"? Vaggie called over to the fallen angel.

"Greed? Well he's not big and powerful like Envy or Pride, but he can steal your memories if you make a deal with him for like anything" Valian explained, dipping the glass into a trash can by the bar, making a loud clattering sound. Causing Husk to jump to attention, he must've been sleeping behind the bar again.

"WHOZZAT" the alcoholic demanded.

"No deals, gotcha" Charlie said, giving a thumbs up.

**West Side of the Pentagram**

A pair of demons marched through a dark corridor they were both incredibly muscular as well as being very tall. One's appearance matched very close to a jungle cat while the other was a cyclops with a pair of horns on their head. They wore matching uniforms complete with a top hat on each of their heads. They both also carried handguns in their left and right hands respectively.

"Did you catch that episode of Treat or Torment last night" the cat suddenly said, apparently bored.

"Nope, the wife wanted to go on a date night since it's been like five years since the last one" the cyclops answered. "Weird thing is, I don't really remember any of it. Sure, as shit well rested though". Suddenly an alarm went off through the intercom. The guards looked at each other and rushed through the halls into a well decorated room.

The room had red wall paper with a starry pattern along it. The only real furniture was a spinning chair with pillows to give whoever sat there a bit of extra height. There were hat and coat racks all around, all holding top hats and long billowing cloaks. The far wall was a glass window where a very small figure stood overlooking the city. The only discernable traits of this figure were a white head and a top hat. He turned showing that his face a pearly white plague mask.

"There's been a" the cat started but the little figure cut him off and showed his voice which was very high pitched and squeaky.

"Breach? Yes, I gathered that much, it's probably someone sent by one of the other overlords to depose me and take my territory. Jealous bunch of bitches that they are. I'm not concerned" Greed told his two employees.

"Just get your guns ready and try not get erased, I'll handle the finer points" Greed finished, he snapped his fingers and razor sharp crystals floated in the air around him. There was suddenly a presence felt by the door, Greed's eye sockets widened at the sight but the guards needed to turn to see the slender figure before them.

"Ah shitfuck" Greed cursed when he realized who'd invaded. Envy stepped into the room, his right eye open and blazing.

"Greed come along" Envy commanded. The two guards pulled out their guns.

"Back off the boss, skinny" the Cyclops demanded. Envy did not stop moving. The two guards fired and in a single second two things happened.

The bullets split in two, right in the middle and the guards had the limbs holding their weapons severed by a pair of bladed tendrils which fired out of Envy's sides and receded back into them at such a speed they were barely conceivable. The demons cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"I shall not repeat myself Greed" Envy said stopping and looming over the tiny demon.

"You always were pushy" Greed said with a sigh. There was a sudden black light in the room and they were joined by a witch. "Hold up, you look familiar" Greed said pointing to the woman. Envy's gaze looked towards her as well except his eye went from blue to black and a red outline of a pentagram appeared on his forehead.

"I should hope I do; I am Morrigan. We worked together for a time, back when the Seven Deadly Sins were truly mighty and just" Morrigan said, resting an arm on Envy's shoulder.

"I have missed you" that came from Envy raising his hand to cup Morrigan's chin.

"As have I" Morrigan stroked the side of Envy's head.

"Didn't the two of you split up when Envy decided to go goody goody" Greed observed. Envy's eye narrowed at the diminutive sin.

"What gave you that preposterous idea"? Envy growled, Morrigan snapped her fingers and an orb appeared on the table.

"I have been doing a bit of digging, and I've found him. The final sin, the only one who can rival you in power though only because of his hundred year sleep" Morrigan told Envy.

"You have found Sloth? So, the time to rise up has come" Envy said he looked to the orb to see a figure mostly obscured by shaggy hair, the figure seemed to be sleeping in total darkness.

"Precisely my love, the sin of Sloth was taken captive by the lord of this domain. I'd say he makes a perfect first victim in our battle, to send the message that messing with the Seven Deadly Sins is fatal" Morrigan told him.

Envy nodded thoughtfully. "I shall make my way there immediately, Greed, there is a building known as the Hazbin Hotel, we have been staying there since our arrival here. The other sins as well as Valian and Barnum are there. Tell them that the time has come, there are two powerful demons holed up there as well. The Radio Demon known as Alastor and the Princess of this realm. Slay them both and any who aid them" Envy commanded before turning and leaving. The guards perked up at all these terms and looked at each other before looking back at Envy.

"You're gonna remember us when you're runnin this joint. Right boss"? The cat questioned grunting in pain as blood gushed from his arm.

"You fellas should hide. Clyde you've got a family right? They should hide too" Greed said showing the slightest bit of concern for his employees.

"Your form has always been some kind of joke to me. Were you not a powerful business man in life"? Morrigan said ignoring the other two demons and looking to Greed.

"I did get the short end of the stick with that" Greed grunted not liking to be reminded of his tiny form.

"A soldier of justice should not be so small" Morrigan observed, she snapped her fingers and Greed was engulfed in black energy. There was a high-pitched squeal that came from it before it dissipated revealing a normal sized man, wearing a billowing black cloak and a top hat. He still had a plague mask for a face, but now Greed had the appearance he had always wanted. He made a fist of a black gloved hand.

"I could get used to this" Greed observed, the crystals which had never stopped floating around the room were now wickedly pointed spears, with a very close appearance to the reaper spears used by the exterminators.

"I figured you would like that, now I must be on my way. Though I doubt my lover will need my help I am nothing if not supportive. Oh and I know Envy said to slay the Radio Demon but I have approached him and he wishes to stand with us. So spare that one, in fact, send him after one of the other overlords to save us some time" Morrigan said. Greed gave a nod to let her know that he understood her and now that she was satisfied Morrigan snapped her fingers and disappeared. Most likely to join Envy.

Greed cracked his knuckles and left the room, leaving the two demons covered in their own blood. "Do you know who either of those two were? Overlords maybe"? The cat guessed looking at the cyclops, Clyde.

Clyde winced and said "No, never heard of them, but I think they might be about to make the purge look like a joke".

**And here it is, the beginning of the end. I know just last chapter I said I was gonna take this story to chapter twenty but after some thinking I don't think I want to stretch it out that long with more filler. Not to say the story is ending next chapter or anything but the final battle is right around the corner. I do hate that there are some backstories I never really got around to exploring, because over the past half year I have gotten really attached to these ten characters I've put together. Maybe when everything's said and done I'll write everything out just so that it's common knowledge where these characters came from. Who knows, it all depends on my motivation I guess. This has been my most popular story that I've ever written on the site thus far and I am glad that there are people out there who like reading about my characters as much as I enjoy writing them, thanks to my audience for sticking with this story for this long and I hope you enjoy the coming ending.**


	14. The Battle of Sinners Part 1

The Hazbin Hotel was in for a surprise though if you were to look inside everything seemed to be going on as normal. Even in the absence of its faceless guest. Charlie and Vaggie were spending some time together on one of the hotel's couches. Husk was desperately trying to drink some cheap booze while Pride was busy, 'very carefully' lifting the entire reception bar off the ground at the dare of Angeldust who wasn't even watching. He was busy on his hellphone, absentmindedly petting Fat Nuggets as he read texts.

For some reason even Barnum was downstairs writing down notes on a clipboard while observing the demons in the room, mainly the present sins. Lust was now awake, holding her forehead like she was hungover. Wrath was sitting polishing his shotgun, Valian was working on some form of canvas. Suddenly Angeldust lifted his head and stretched.

"Well I've got something I need to get done" Angeldust told the room. "Hey, Wrath, would you mind helpin me out with it"? Wrath looked up from polishing his weapon.

"Why, are you blowing something up? Cause that's like, one of the three things I know how to do". Wrath told the spider-demon.

"You better not be" Vaggie called over, not looking away from her girlfriend. "Don't break any rules".

Angel rolled his eyes, but nodded to Wrath. He gave his pig an affectionate head pat before turning to head out of the room, Wrath got to his feet and followed the taller demon. "So, where we going"? Wrath asked, pulling his favorite bat out of who knows where.

"Cherri sent me a text saying Pentious challenged her to a rematch. She asked me to ask if you wanted to come. Couldn't say that much in there cuz Vaggie would've stopped me" Angeldust explained, cracking his knuckles.

Wrath nodded vigorously. "Oh, hell yeah, I'm always up for kicking ass" Wrath said loudly. The spider gave an alright then before the two demons made their way down the left of the street to get to the fight they'd been called in for.

If the two had stayed there for a little while longer they would've seen the top hat wearing hooded figure fly in, using a wickedly curved spear like some kind of flying skateboard.

Greed brought his ride to a stop. He lifted his head and read the top of the building. "Hazbin Hotel" Greed read aloud. That sounded like the place Morrigan had told him to go. This being the bearer of news was new to Greed. He'd never been highly respected or even trusted by the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins, he'd been stepped on for too long. It was nice to feel like a lieutenant for once. Perhaps if he slayed that princess Morrigan had mentioned he'd be rewarded. That sounded nice.

Greed snapped his fingers and was instantly surrounded by reaper spears, the new powers and appearance granted by the witch were nice as well. He moved the spears with his mind having them point forward. He opened the door with a kick. The movement around the hotel ceased as heads turned to look at him. The door to the kitchen burst open as Gluttony and Nifty came through it holding plates, "Lunch is. Is that Greed"? Gluttony asked.

"He looked smaller on TV" Nifty commented. If Greed had actual eyes they would've twitched at that remark.

"Finally hit your growth spurt little guy" Lust teased him.

"Put those weapons away" Vaggie commanded.

"If you're Greed, then where's Envy"? Charlie asked.

Valian narrowed his eyes at the sin, being more hostile then usual due to his distrust of the sin of Greed. "What did you do"?

"Envy has decided it is time for us to rise up and take over. We should've done that in our old home, and there's nothing stopping us from taking this one. He and Morrigan sent me to rally the troops, so troops. Get rallied", Greed raised his arms causing the spears to strike forward slightly. Greed looked around the room at the different reactions. Charlie had her mouth open in shock, Vaggie looked angry at the justification for her mistrust of the sins. Nifty blinked in confusion, and Husk just kept on drinking like nothing was happening.

The sins didn't seem to know what was going on either though. Gluttony was giving Greed a confused expression as he put together what he'd just said. Lust looked on in an expressionless poker face, Valian was wide-eyed in shock, Barnum scribbled something down on his clipboard as if nothing had happened and Pride just kept on lifting that bar.

"Pardon me... What the fuck? Envy gives me some big old speech about rehabilitation to the point that I think it's something I actually want and he goes right back and says. 'Naw I wanna take over the kingdom'. Bullshit" Lust spoke first pointing a fingernail at Greed.

"Yeah, didn't we all agree we were gonna go on the righteous path. I mean, that's what we were doing before we came to this place. That doesn't sound like something Envy would do" Gluttony reasoned.

The non-sins looked on at this exchange, not sure what to make of it. Charlie looked very proud at hearing demons vouch for her ideals, even if they weren't doing so directly. Vaggie looked very confused as if she had figured that this had been a conspiracy from the beginning and the argument didn't make sense. Nifty just kept on blinking, still piecing together what Greed had spoken about in the first place. Husk put down his drink and burped.

"Don't claim to know the commander, not when he died so long before you did. What does it matter anyway? Soldiers do as they're told" Greed looked around. "And where is that crazed pyromaniac? I was led to believe that everyone was here".

"I knew Envy when he was alive. I don't know what he was like when he first died, or what drove him to that sin in the first place, but since I've been in hell, he's seemed to want order and peace. A violent revolution is the opposite of order and peace" Valian chipped in. There was the sound of a cane from the stairs, Alastor had walked down to the common room. He looked around with a smile, it seemed he'd heard everything.

"Well isn't this an assortment. I take it you're Greed, I heard about your takeover of territory and I must say. That was ever so boring, why did you just decide to sell hats and cloaks"? Alastor stared at the plague mask wearing demon before going on. "Well it would seem like miss Morrigan would like to call in her favor sooner rather than later" Alastor said. "You can finish off this nonsense by asking the sinner who knew your leader the longest. Which of you died first"?

"Favor" Charlie asked looking over at Alastor who shrugged.

"Pride's the oldest out of us" Gluttony answered, he looked over at the muscular demon who dropped the bar at the mention of his name.

"Spill it muscles" Vaggie told Pride.

"The Captain is obviously a mastermind. He took orders from the king so long to lower his security so he would be easier to topple, all so that I could bring greatness with my amazing leadership skills" Pride boomed, flexing his arms.

"Zat doesn't sound correct. I am zee only mastermind around here" Barnum argued.

"Well, whichever. I stand by the captain's plan. Whatever it may be"? Pride said with another flex.

"At this very moment the captain is storming the castle of the king of hell. To free Sloth and punish the man who imprisoned him. The king will be slain by the end of the day. We've got to move fast if we're to get some glory for ourselves" Greed said, getting a little desperate to get all the sins on board. With the plan.

"Dad"? Charlie said sitting up straight. Her body changed to it's more demonic and angry form before she flew out the window. Greed turned around.

"That was the princess? FUCK! I was supposed to deal with her" Greed exclaimed. Alastor chuckled and snapped his fingers, causing him to disappear.

"Charlie, I'm coming" Vaggie called after the princess who could probably not hear her.

"Nope, I cannot let anyone who wants to stop Envy leave, that was my. OWW"! Greed looked at the moth demon only to have a capsule of lipstick thrown into one of the eyeholes on his mask. It was Lust, she had gotten up from sitting.

"I'm not letting you stand in the way of a relationship, you limpdick piece of shit. Go get her" Lust looked at Vaggie. Vaggie looked like she was about to ask why. "I've never had someone try to talk me out of a bad decision before, closest thing anyone's ever come to giving a shit about me. Get lost before your girlfriend gets in trouble" Lust commanded. Vaggie nodded before hopping out of the same window.

Valian gave his wings a flap before following. Outside Vaggie turned, "don't tell me you're dumb enough to try and stop me"?

Valian raised his hands defensively. "I might be able to talk Envy out of this, maybe no one has to get erased. I know you don't trust me, but I'm doing this for a friend" Valian explained. Vaggie sighed and nodded. Valian reached behind his back and pulled out a shining sword. "Just in case".

Vaggie pulled out her reaper spear. "Exactly", Vaggie and Valian were about to start tearing down the street when they were interrupted by the honking of horns from the street. A limo drove down the road, a pair of familiar goat demons were in the drivers seat. "Razzle and Dazzle, Charlie's in trouble. Will you drive us to the Magne estate"? Vaggie asked them. The two goat bodyguards looked at each other mortified. Their first coffee break in a hundred years and the princess gets attacked. They nodded vigorously.

The demoness and fallen angel hopped into the back of the limo. Tires shrieked as the goats blazed down the streets of hell to help their charge.

**At the estate**

A hundred guards stood eviscerated in front of a locked building; Envy stood in front of it staring up at the massive stone construction. The place was warded with spells to contain the being inside of it. His fingers were stained with blood as he watched Morrigan pace around the building, chanting. There was the sound of ripping and tearing from the darkness as a massive three headed hound tore at the bodies, this creature had no name and was Morrigan's familiar.

"Is it open yet"? Envy asked, Morrigan looked over and laid her hand on the building. Causing the symbol of a black bird in flight to appear on it. The prison began to crumble, the hound looked up from its meal and growled.

"I am just finishing darling" Morrigan said, moving her hand up to Envy's shoulder. The building crumbled, leaving a single mound of hair, around the size of a school bus lying surrounded by rubble.

"Sloth, awaken. The time has come for you to show off that power of yours" Envy shouted. The mound of hair began to shift and grumble as if angered that it'd been awakened. A very long arm sprouted out of one bit of it. The arm ended in a massive splayed hand with bony claw like fingers. It pushed into the ground and gripped at it. Three more of these arms sprouted out and did the same, in the center of the mass a long column of a neck appeared, ending in a small head.

Head may have been an overstatement as it seemed to be some form of deer skull with large sharp antlers. The skull had sharp shark-like teeth, and a pair of yellow fires lit in the eye sockets. Sloth opened his mouth and roared as he was truly awakened for the first time in decades. The massive creature dwarfed the others around him as he lifted himself up into a standing position. The creature lumbered away off towards pentagram city most likely to commit wanton destruction. "We'll get him later" Envy decided. "For now, the king dies".

"Indeed, he shall" the radio static voice of Alastor called out. He appeared beside of them.

Envy faced the radio demon. "Morrigan told me of how you agreed to ally with us. I cannot say I saw it coming but my love can see many things that I cannot" Envy said. "Where are the rest of the sins"?

"Greed was faithful, and Pride seems to be with you but the others seem to have turned traitor. Well, maybe not Wrath, don't know where he went. I came as soon as Greed delivered the news. The Princess escaped and is on her way to stop you. I expect she'll be followed by her woman, though Greed may stop her. I personally cannot wait for this entertainment" Alastor told the two demons what had happened.

The hound lifted its three heads and growled. More demonic guards were coming, they could be seen in the distance. At their head was the king of hell himself, Lucifer, with his wife Lilith by his side. "You find it funny to storm my gates and release my prisoners"? Lucifer asked as the guards surrounded the three demons and the familiar. "I know the Radio demon, you two are new to me. You seem similar to the one who used to be here". Lucifer pointed to Envy.

Envy laughed deeply. "Comparing me to Sloth is like comparing a lion to a cat" Envy said. The demon guards readied their weapons as dark tendrils surrounded them, summoned by Alastor. Blades began to come out of Envy's body.

Dark symbols surrounded Lucifer as he began to exude a bit of power. "I've dealt with worse than a lion" Lucifer called.

The Battle of Sinners had truly begun.

**And here is the beginning of the climax. I hope I satisfied everyone reading, I've got everything planned to a pinpoint from this point forward so these long pauses between updates should hopefully end. My plan for this is to bring in every character from the pilots of both Hazbin and Helluva Boss into the final battle in some way or another. The way I've got it planned out I think I've included everyone aside from any of the overlords like Stolas, Rosie, Vox, and Valentino, and the 666 news crew if I'm not forgetting anyone. **


	15. The Battle of Sinners Part 2

**Sorry this took so long; procrastination is a bitch.**

In a street along Pentagram city the chaos happening inside of the Magne Estate didn't seem to have extended into the city yet. Angeldust stood watching quizzically as Wrath and Cherribomb put their explosives expertise together. The street was covered in mines, and c4 was being left on everything that wasn't flat. "You missed a spot" Angel pointed out, pointing a finger to a small area in the middle of the street.

"We've got to stand somewhere Angie" Cherribomb retorted.

"If you say so, personally I believe in thoroughness but you two are the experts on turfwarring" Wrath chipped in, with some manic giggling. There was a large weapon beside of Angeldust, it seemed to be some odd amalgamation. It was pretty much a minigun with some fiery paintjob and a chainsaw ducktaped to the gun barrel. Looked like some kind of deathtrap to Angeldust but Wrath had pulled it out of nowhere and insisted on trying it out. Angeldust almost felt sorry for Pentious, well almost.

"So what time is that 'prim and proper' jagoff supposed to show"? Angeldust asked with a little bit of impatience in his voice.

"The edgelord is supposed to be here by one-thirty. Any of you guys have a watch"? Cherri looked towards the two male demons. Angeldust shook his head but Wrath pulled out a switchblade from his jacket and made an incision at the base of his neck and pulled out a pocket watch. He opened the bloody thing and squinted at it.

"It is... 1:27" Wrath called out, before putting the watch back in his neck before the skin sealed itself.

"Never knew the old man to not show up early" Cherribomb said with a bit of confusion. There was a hiss from the entrance of the street to their right. The three of them turned to see Sir Pentious at the entrance to the street surrounded by his Eggbois.

"Gee mister boss man. They went and decorated the battlefield. How nice of them" one of the Egg bois pointed to the mines around the street.

"Ya ready for a fight"? Cherri said to her rival. The snake kingpin looked around the street and noted the bombs.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going in there. There's bombs everywhere" Pentious exclaimed pointing at the street.

"Yeah so"? Angel shot back shrugging with his lower pair of arms. One Eggboi looked up at his boss.

"I'll go in Mr. Bossman. If you shoot me with your raygun" the little egg looked up at his boss hopefully. His boss however was fed up with him and his raygun bullshit. Sir Pentious smacked the egg with his tail into the mines. The egg landed on one and with a loud boom went flying into the air with a yipee and a splash of egg yolks.

That caused a chain reaction where the rest of the bombs went off leaving the street scorched and the three other demons standing around scorched earth. Cherri and Angel had dived behind cover but Wrath was just standing there with his hair on fire. "That was neat" he said.

"He used his dipshit brigade to ruin our trap, what the hell"? Cherri yelled over to the snake demon. Sir Pentious crossed his arms and laughed like a cocky madman.

"SEE! No one is eviler than I" Pentious cackled. There was suddenly a loud thundering roar from somewhere close in Pentagram city. Pentious stopped cackling and his eyes widened. Cherri and Angel looked at each other bewildered while Wrath blinked a little.

"That sounds familiar" he muttered. A massive bony hand smashed down on top of Sir Pentious crushing him and his nearest Egg bois. The remaining eggs scattered to the sides of the street there were about twenty or twenty-five of them left.

The giant hand lifted itself up the dazed form of a very much squished but not quite dead Sir Pentious surrounded by egg yolks on the palm of the hand. Pentious oozed off of the hand and onto the street. The hand went back onto the ground and pulled itself forward revealing the massive hairy, long necked form of Sloth. Sloth opened his nasty toothed deer skull jaws and let another roar.

"Yikes, someone took no shave November too seriously" Angeldust called over to the giant sin. Sloth's head swiveled over to look at the spider demon.

"Hi Sloth" Wrath said with some recognition. He waved over. "How are... What do you like to do again... Watch aneemay? Ya seen any good ones"? Wrath asked. Sloth's blazing eyes narrowed, he gave another roar which seemed to shake the ground.

"Oh okay" Wrath said with nod. The red impish demon turned around and began to walk towards the minigun he'd brought.

"So that's the last member of your crew? What'd he say"? Angeldust asked Wrath as he picked up the weapon that was almost bigger than him.

"Oh, Sloth is a big time cusser when he gets woken up too early. That was roar for, shitfuck, cunt, bitchface, and also shit for brains" Wrath said. The egg bois that were left were rallying under the feet of Sloth. They were all getting out weapons. Two or three of them were pulling Sir Pentious out of the way.

"He squished the boss! REVENGE! KICK HIS ASS"! The Eggbois let out battlecries as they rushed to save the honor of their boss.

"So wait if he's with you and he's fighting the edgelord, should we help'im"? Cherri said with a bit of confusion.

"Nope" Wrath said, his minigun began to whir as it started up. Sloth roared and swung out a bony arm which seemed to manifest with a crack out of his torso. The arm sent about two or three egg bois flying. "Them's fightin words. And I've always wanted to throw hands with Sloth anyway so this is pretty convenient actually".

"Sounds fair enough" Angel said pulling out his tommy gun.

"Lets fill this street with singed hair" Cherri yelled out, while juggling a few bombs. The three demons let out yells as they charged toward Sloth who was being covered in egg bois.

**The Hazbin Hotel.**

"Pride I know you're kind of dumb but surely you see that waging war on an entire realm isn't a good idea for anybody involved" Gluttony tried to talk a bit of sense into the golden haired demon of Pride. It didn't really seem to be reaching though as Pride wasn't paying attention, he was just toying with his moustache and giggling like he'd just figured everything out.

The part of the hotel lobby that was devoted to the bar was about the only part of it that wasn't covered in spears. Lust and Greed were already fighting if you could call Lust flying around as a black serpent, dodging every attack Greed could put out fighting. Gluttony was trying to talk down Pride but it wasn't really working.

"Nonsense, there's no way I won't win" Pride said as he waved off the fat demon's advice. There was the sudden cock of a gun followed by the firing of a pistol, a bullet flew towards Pride's forehead and bounced off. The gun belonged to Husk and the bartender looked pissed.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LIFTING MY BAR, ASSHOLE" Husk yelled pointing his gun at Pride. Pride was pretty mush unaffected by the gun shot. He just looked at the bartender and cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner. The grey and white cat demon's eyes widened he looked at his gun and at Pride. He sort of just noped out and sunk behind the bar.

"When I'm done with the fat traitor you're first" Pride grumbled pointing an accusing finger at the bar.

"Oh I'm gonna be cleaning a lot of stuff later aren't I" Nifty said with a little sigh, she put her little arms on her hips as if she was annoyed.

Gluttony reached into his toothy mouth stomach and brought out a chain hook and a ball and chain. "Been awhile since I used these" Gluttony grunted as he swung the ball and chain above his head and swung it in a circular motion.

"You will not get to fat man" Pride shouted and threw a fist at Gluttony's torso. His stomach mouth expanded and crunched down upon it. Pride gritted his teeth and attempted to pull his unscathed but stuck arm out of his opponent's belly. Gluttony swung both his weapons downwards in a motion resembling a cross. The hook just sort of bounced off with some spark but the ball and chain also bounced off.

"You never were a match for me" Pride giggled as he used his free hand to punch Gluttony right below the head, knocking Gluttony's head back and forcing him to land on his back. Gluttony sat back a bit stunned.

"You're as strong as you are stupid" Gluttony spit out. For once in his life Pride wasn't paying attention to mocking. He took a step forward and lifted his leg, poised to crush Gluttony's skull. A very tiny shape appeared on Pride's shoulders lifting a pan above their head.

The sinuous form of Lust's serpent shape slithered through the air of the hotel, moving in many elaborate shapes to avoid the flying reaper spears of Greed. "Just die already you bitch, you already did it once" Greed complained waving his fingers around to command his weapons.

Lust coiled under one of the couches. "Don't really feel like it" Lust hissed. Her tail suddenly flew out with a few cushions that hit the sin of Greed in the torso knocking him back a step. Lust wasted no time as her body surged forward and coiled around him restricting his movement. "Now this is just sad" Lust hissed disapprovingly down at the immobilized Greed who wriggled this way and that in attempts to escape his captor. That only lasted for a few minutes before he sighed and gave up.

"As always I'm fuckin useless" Greed spat out obviously pissed off at his failure.

"Aww, does the pipsqueak screw up feel bad because he can't accomplish anything even though he's tall now" Lust mocked the plague mask wearing demon.

"Just shut up and swallow me like I know you do to people, the void's gotta better than this place" Greed sobbed. Lust blinked a bit and did not look amused.

"Greed I'm not that much of a sucker" Lust deadpanned down at the demon whose top hat had fallen on the floor. Greed immediately composed himself.

"You sure"? He said with a shit eating grin behind his mask. An arm lifted from between Lust's coils. He snapped his fingers and multiple spears flew up and stabbed into Lust's shadowy form. Her snake head raised up and she gave a shriek of pain. Her coils let up and Greed put his top hat back on now that he was free.

Lust's shadows disappeared as she went back to her normal self. Blood seeped from the four or five places she'd been stabbed. She coughed up some blood as she looked up at Greed who hefted a spear. "You always were an annoying bitch, this is gonna feel good" Greed poised to stab her but was stopped as a bullet slashed through his face and blew off his mask. "Who the hell"! Greed demanded, for the first time the other demons in the room saw his ugly face, it was asymmetrical and bulbous.

Three red and white skinned imps were standing at the window. "Good job Moxxi, you fucked it up again" Blitzo berated the smaller imp with a sniper rifle in hand.

"I didn't miss, I got him clean through the face. Loona got us normal bullets instead of reaper ones" Moxxi said back pointing a finger at Blitzo.

"We don't blame our screw ups on Loona" Blitzo scolded.

"You lot are gonna pay for that, nobody fucks with my mask and walks away" Greed threatened twirling his spear.

"Oh crap" Blitzo said.

"I'll get him" Millie said excitedly as she vaulted into the hotel and rushed at Greed with a reaper spear of her own.

A hellhound poked her head through the window. "Hey, the target's not dead. Let me guess Moxxi fucked it up" Loona guessed looking up from a phone.

"Shut the fuck up, everyone" Moxxi yelled getting angry. Greed snapped his finger on the hand that didn't hold a reaper spear. The spears flew out of Lust's body and surrounded him, Millie stopped in her tracks for a second and blinked twice before shrugging, and pointing her spear forward.

With the focus away from Lust a lab coat wearing figure approached her, a vial of fizzing black and red liquid in his hands. "Hello zere Lust. Are you dead"? Barnum asked looking down at the sin. Lust gritted her teeth.

"Yeah" Lust breathed out.

"Do you vant to beat zat guy over zere"? Barnum asked pointing at Greed.

"Don't see how I could" Lust said as she was bleeding out.

Barnum offered the vial. "What are the chances that's gonna make me explode"? Barnum shrugged and made a fifty fifty motion with his free hand. Lust looked over at Greed she sighed, before reaching for the vial and reluctantly downing it.

**The Magne Estate**

"So, this is where Charlie grew up"? Valian said looking out the window. Vaggie was tapping her foot against the limo floor. Her eye spied the form of an eviscerated guard.

"We should get out" she said. The limousine came to a stop and the four demons exited. The two goats looked ready to tear someone apart, to be fair so did Vaggie and Valian just sort of followed them.

There was a form up ahead on the way down to what looked like a garden, only instead of flowers it was covered in fire and bone. "CHARLIE"! Vaggie exclaimed rushing forward and resting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"He wasn't lying" Charlie said looking down. The other three demons caught up to them and looked down at the garden as well. Blasts of red energy fired off in multiple directions from a sphere of pentagrams. Black tentacles stabbed into the sphere causing cracks to appear.

"Is that"? Valian asked but he didn't even need to answer.

"Yeah, that's my dad" she said.

"Those tentacles are Envy. This isn't right. Wait a minute, I remember that bitch" Valian said pointing towards a woman facing Charlie's mother.

'Who is it"? Charlie asked Valian.

"Goes by the name Morrigan, I haven't seen her in a centuries or two. I thought she got sent to the void. She used to have a thing for Envy. She was also really good at devil magic, second only to the devil. She fucked with his head I'll bet" Valian put forth his idea for what had happened. The other four demons looked at him like they didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why hello darling, what took you so long"? A familiar radiostatic voice called down from the garden. Alastor appeared twirling his cane.

"I knew we couldn't trust you" Vaggie called over to the Radio Demon.

"Wait a minute Vaggie, maybe Morrigan messed with Alastor's head as well" Charlie said. Alastor chuckled and looked at his cane, he spoke into it.

"Messing with heads, what a ridiculous notion. No my head is just fine thank you, but I am afraid I cannot let you go any further into the garden. You really aren't supposed to be here" Alastor pointed at Charlie with his cane.

"Why are you doing this"? Charlie asked.

Alastor shrugged innocently. "Why does anyone do anything? I'm bored and your hotel just wasn't enough to entertain me" Alastor explained.

"Why you" Charlie felt anger well up inside her as her demonic traits appeared.

Alastor chuckled, "fun" he said through his smile.

Vaggie got ready to follow Charlie but a massive shadow overtook the other four demons. Vaggie, Valian, Razzle and Dazzle looked up at a massive slavering three headed hound. As the Princess of hell began to clash with the Radio Demon, Vaggie drew her spear.

"Fine then, you die first" Vaggie said with something akin to a growl. Valian drew his sword and faced the hound as Razzle and Dazzle scurried off to try and help Charlie.


	16. Battle of Sinners part 3

**And here it is, the final chapter of the sins check in. I couldn't leave you guys with just another cliffhanger to wait a month for another chapter so here it is, I hope you guys like it.**

**The Hazbin Hotel.**

There was the loud sound of a metal clanging as Nifty smacked Pride over the head with a frying pan. "You're pretty easy to sneak up on" Nifty commented looking at her now bent pan. "You're skull must be really really really thick though".

Pride blinked in disbelief. "YOU! YOU! have a point" Pride said with a sob, finally giving up on ignoring taunts. He began to shrink and lose his muscle. "I am a damn fool" Pride said with what sounded like self-loathing.

Husk slowly peeked up from the bar and took another shot, this bullet actually worked and Pride toppled over onto his back. "Yes! I killed'im. And you all say I never get any work done" Husk celebrated with a drink of cheap booze.

Nifty put her ear to Pride's chest. "Nope, he's not dead" she said looking over at the gray and white winged cat. Husk shrugged.

"Well whatever, I knocked his ass out. Husker, beater of a seven deadly sin. I like the ring of it" Husk said taking a five second break from drinking.

"Gluttony, are you okay" Nifty said looking at the fat cook. Gluttony had a pair of black eyes for Pride's single punch and half of the teeth in his mouth were knocked out but he lifted his arm and gave a thumbs up.

"I can't complain, did Lust win"? Gluttony said lifting himself into a sitting position.

Nifty looked over at the bloody form of Lust talking to Barnum. She shook her head at Gluttony. "Nope".

Gluttony looked over as Lust brought a vial to her lips and drunk it down. Shadows filled the room after they were followed by a large boom which seemed to shake the floor. Every head turned as a violet glow came from a pair of narrowed eyes. Once the shadows dissipated Lust was on her 'feet' standing above everyone.

"I like this feeling" Lust hissed revealing a pair of pearly white fangs in her mouth. Her form was completely different. She had a pair of curved horns coming out of her head, her legs were gone, replaced by a serpentine tail reminiscent of her old snake shape. She had a pair of tattered wings on her back as well. She made a fist with her right hand and demon energy surrounded it.

"BEHOLD! MY AMAZING CREATION! PRESENTED TO YOU ZROUGH ZEE VESSAL OF ZIS VOMAN" Barnum exclaimed laughing like the mad scientist he was.

"Ya know I've said it before and I'll say it again, the fuck's a voman" Blitzo said from behind the window crossing his arm and shaking his head.

"That ain't gonna help you" Greed said sure of himself. Four spears flew at Lust only for her to spin away from them to dodge. Her tail flew out and slapped off Greed's mask, revealing his face once again. Greed rushed to hide it as more spears went towards Lust, her tail flew out and caught him across the torso Greed swung out his spear and caught Lust across the face.

A long scar bled down her face. Lust wiped the blood from her face. Greed laughed at his small victory but was caught by Millie's spear through the back of his leg. Greed shouted in pain and threw his spear towards her but was shot in the shoulder by Moxxi.

'Don't you dare try and stab my wife, you fucker" Moxxi shouted shaking a fist at the sin of Greed.

"Thank honey" Millie said blowing her husband a kiss before going back to hacking at a only getting more beat up by the second Greed. With his limp shoulder he couldn't command his spears and he was clumsy with the weapon he actually had in his hands. Greed hopped away from the claws of Lust and the spear of Mille.

"Oh just kill him already" Blitzo complained while pulling out a gun and shooting Greed in the knee.

"AHHH, my fucking knee" Greed said while he fell onto his back. Mille stabbed him in the chest and Lust punched him in the face with a fist surrounded by violet energy.

"That's for stabbing me, like twelve times. And also, being a little shit" Lust hissed down at Greed. Greed choked and lay down on his back obviously beaten. Lust looked at Millie, "who are you"?

"I'm Millie from the I.M.P" Millie said putting a hand on her chest.

"Those guys from the late night T.V commercial on the HBS network"? Husk asked raising an eyebrow. "What are y'all doing here"?

"Stolas wanted the new overlord dead. HEY I REMEMBER YOU"? Blitzo pointed to Barnum.

"Ah yes, you are zee hooligans who attempted to murder me" Barnum said, "do vee have problem"?

Blitzo looked at Barnum and shrugged. "Naw, we found the lady you stole like yesterday. She ate shit" Blitzo said.

"Should we try and catch up with Vaggie, Valian and them"? Gluttony said getting to his feet with a little bit of difficulty.

"You don't look like you could catch up to an ice cream truck" Lust said.

"Geez, Pride only hit you twice, and you caught the first hit. That guy was tough" Nifty said looking at Pride.

"And _I _knocked his ass out. With minimal help from you pipsqueak and I'm generous enough to say a distraction from the fat guy" Husk said taking another break from drinking to brag.

**The streets of hell**

"I REGRET NOTHING"! An egg boy shouted as he was flung from Sloth's back and into a building where he crumbled leaving nothing but egg yolk.

Sloth roared, rearing his head as he dealt with the egg boys who'd been overwhelming here mere moments ago. A bomb flew near his face and blew up stunning the giant demon for a few seconds. Sloth roared and tried to crush the one who'd thrown it. Cherri rolled out of the way of the bony arm. "Get off my turf fluffy" Cherri shouted throwing another bomb that caused hair to fly off of Sloth's body.

"Does this bitch bleed"? Angeldust shouted unloading a flurry of rounds from his magazine across Sloth's neck which again only caused fur to fly.

"I don't know" Wrath yelled between mad giggles while he unloaded bullets from his minigun into the massive body of Sloth. Sloth crushed Wrath under a massive hand and lifted him up. There was a loud revving and using a chainsaw Wrath sliced through the hand causing more hair to come out of the wounds.

He began to slice into Sloth's body but again hit nothing but hair. Sloth caught Wrath again and squeezed him so hard his head, arms and legs popped off. Sloth threw the body away into a building where it flopped with a bloody squish. In a few seconds new limbs popped back into existence. "I WANNA DO THAT AGAIN"! Wrath shouted in an excited fashion before pulling out his beloved bat 'Bonkface' and ran at the massive demon again.

The final surviving egg boy had climbed his way up Sloth's long neck and brandished a switchblade. "FOR MR BOSSMAN"! The egg boy proclaimed before stabbing Sloth's skull. A crack appeared in the skull and green light oozed out of it. Sloth roared in pain as green blood oozed from the wound. The egg boy lost his footing and stumbled down before smashing upon reaching the ground.

"The head, of fuckin course, we gotta aim for the head" Angeldust made the realization as he noticed the wound inflicted.

"Angie I've got a plan. Wrath distract him" Cherribomb said reaching the spider demon.

"Yes ma'am" Wrath saluted and smacked one of Sloth's legs with his bat. Nothing happened but he did not give up he just kept on smacking it. Sloth did not even notice. Wrath gave up on the bat and reached into his coat and pulled out a match. He lit it on one of his horns and held it to the hairy leg.

It caught fire. Sloth gave a roar and reached down grabbing Wrath with an arm and lifting him up. Wrath whose arms were still free began to hit Sloth with his bat. Sloth used two other arms to take the bat. He looked at the wooden weapon and back to Wrath in annoyance before he, almost smugly, snapped it in two. "NOOOO"! Wrath yelled mournfully.

A red fire lit into Wrath's eyes his muscles began to bulge, his tail thickened and the point at the end became a blade. His horns lengthened and curved like a ram's. His face was triangular, he roared and a billow of fire came out of his mouth.

Angeldust and Cherribomb looked over. "So that's why they call him Wrath" Angel said. They both shrugged and Cherri went back to working on her plan. Wrath punched Sloth in the face causing another crack to appear. Wrath put his clawed hands around Sloth's neck and began to throttle him. Only to be stopped by a pair of bony hands which cleaved Wrath in two and tossed him away in two halves.

"Go, you've got ten seconds" Cherri said handing Angeldust a necklace made of explosives. Angel bent his legs and leapt into the air depositing the necklace around Sloth's antlers. Angel kicked off of Sloth's head, before landing beside Wrath's two parts which were hopping around as if they were on pogo sticks before pressing themselves back together.

"Pull yourself together" Angeldust said before laughing his ass off at his own pun. Wrath did that, he was already shrunk. The bombs around Sloth's neck beeped and blew up. Sloth's head was gone the mass slowly sunk down in a controlled manner. The stumpy neck sunk back into the giant's body. Snoring could be heard from the furry mass.

"I cannot believe that worked" Cherri said walking over to the two male demons. "How did you do that"? Cherri looked at Wrath.

"Oh, that's my other sin power. When I get too pissed I hulk out, but it gives me short term memory loss. Who the fuck is that"? Wrath pointed at the yolky remains of an egg boy. Cherri and Angel looked at each other in amusement.

"Some schmuck whose ass we kicked, now who thinks we should celebrate"? Angel said jovially.

"Hell yeah" Cherri said.

"I will light the victory fires" Wrath shouted.

**Magne estate**

The hound surged downwards, Valian flew out of the way as Vaggie surged forward and stabbed out with her spear. Stabbing into the space between the right and middle head of the hound. The three heads gave howls of pain. With a flap of black wings Valian went towards the other side of the hound and sliced into the other space between heads, with his sword.

Valian caught Vaggie's spear as they were on the downswing and they both glided safely down to the ground as the massive dog whined as black blood seeped from its wounds. "Do we have any kind of plan or"? Valian looked at the moth demon who narrowed her eyes at the dog.

"We kill the dog and then we kill the radio host shitlord" Vaggie said.

"Alright then" Valian agreed. He pointed his sword towards the hound. The dog snapped forward, Vaggie pushed her spear forward and cleaved the hounds middle head. The other heads howled in fear, the middle head hanging between them they ran off. "Huh, it's literally a bitch" Valian commented.

Vaggie did not wait she was running over to the last place they had seen Charlie. She was gone but so were Razzle, Dazzle and Alastor. "Where the hell"? Vaggie said, Valian pointed to Morrigan where a portal appeared and Charlie flew out of a portal and punched the witch in the face. Morrigan was knocked back where she fell. She looked up at the demons surrounding her and snapped her fingers, disappearing. "She won't be getting far" Lilith hissed before disappearing as well.

"You're alright" Vaggie said reaching Charlie.

"Vaggie, I know you're not going to like the sound of this, but Alastor's got a plan. We'll need your spear" Charlie said. Vaggie's mouth opened and she shook her head. Valian was looking over at Envy who had turned to face them. His tendrils still going and keeping Lucifer in place.

"Uh" Valian said, "Envy, you're not thinking straight".

"Nonsense, you have all gotten in the way, my men have failed. Each and every single one of them. Even the woman I trusted most, never the matter. I can take you all on myself. They were just here to do the tedious work. I hope Lord Lucifer will not mind watching his watching daughter slaughtered, he'll have to wait his turn". Envy said coldly in a tone no one present had ever heard before, save for Lilith and Lucifer.

"I thought you wanted redemption" Charlie called out. Envy tilted his head.

"Redemption? What kind of an idiotic notion is that, why would the greatest of the sins seek redemption" Envy hissed. Valian drew his sword and Vaggie pointed her spear.

"It's not him talking" Valian put the dots together.

"Doesn't matter, unless you've got some way to snap him out of it he's got to go" Vaggie said.

"There is... something" Valian said. A hundred odd tendrils sprouted from Envy's body, they all tensed towards the demons. Valian's wings spread and he surged forward flying at a speed never before seen. The tendrils blurred forward some moving to intercept him others going for the other demons. Black tentacles came from the ground and wrapped around Envy, holding him in place.

Valian's sword went right into the center of the pentagram on Envy's forehead, the spell shattered. Causing the pentagram to disappear. Every tendril that'd been fired off stopped moving. Many stopping right in front of Charlie, Vaggie and the goat's faces. The much closer Valian was not so lucky.

Thirty or so of the tendrils ran through his body, some impaling straight through him. The bloodlust immediately left Envy's eyes and the tendrils were called back in. Envy kneeled to hold his friend, his eyes were full of grief and regret, the other tentacles disappeared at that point. "No, Valian... I am... I'm so sorry. I should've done something; I shouldn't have let her trick me" Envy said.

"Don't worry about it, I've fucked up a lot... Who knows how many people got erased because of my fuck ups... I can't get mad at you for one" Valian rasped out. His body disappeared in a flash of blinding light. The Pentagram dissipated and Lucifer appeared.

"You dare attempt to overthrow my, what on hell and earth" Lucifer said, pieces of Envy's suit were drifting into the sky, or at least it started at his suit but soon his head was turning to ash as well.

"Did he just die"? Charlie said sadly.

"I think so, at least Valian did, I don't know what happened to Envy" Vaggie said.

"Did that monster harm you"? Lucifer asked looking at Charlie. Even though the king did not support her endeavors if any harm were to be done to his daughter he would be angered.

"No" Charlie said shaking her head a little shaken by how close of a call that had been.

"That is good, who was that fallen angel"? Lucifer asked looking where the two had been.

"That was Valian, he was a patient at my hotel, but then, so was Envy" Charlie said looking a little ashamed.

"Helloooo" a far too happy radio voice sounded nearby. Alastor stood there.

"You" Vaggie said narrowing her eyes.

"Ah yes, I remember you, Alastor the traitor" Lucifer boomed. Alastor waggled his finger.

"No, you've got it all wrong. Those tentacles that held the faceless one in place belonged to yours truly. I can't allow two random upstarts to throw you off your throne, your majesty" Alastor said giving a slight bow. "I was just playing along, Charlie knows".

Charlie lowered her eyes, "yes he told me while we pretended to fight, he knew that the pentagram on Envy's forehead was where the spell was coming from so he wanted me to get a hold of a spear and stab him there. Valian just beat me to it" Charlie said.

"Precisely my dear" Alastor said.

"I still don't trust you" Vaggie said looking at Alastor angrily.

Alastor shrugged. "Are there anymore"? That voice belonged to Lilith she had reappeared.

"Well... The rest of the sins are at the hotel, except Wrath and Sloth" Charlie said.

Lucifer gave a confused look. "I... No longer sense them" the devil said in a confused way. "I could sense their presence in my realm, that's how I found Sloth but I did not know exactly where. Now they are gone".

The demons looked at each other. "Why don't you show us this hotel of yours honey"? Lilith said, she looked at her husband who gave a sigh.

"Yes, your mother told me about your calls to her, about the progress of these sinners you've taken under your wing... I must see it" Lucifer said, this was obviously something Lilith had talked him into saying beforehand, the attack of Envy had simply come up in the way.

**Back at the hotel**

"I swear he was right there" Angeldust said looking outside the door.

"Lust, Gluttony, and Barnum are gone too" Nifty said looking up at the spider. "They melted, I DON'T WANT TO MELT"! Nifty recalled how the other sins had disappeared.

"You ain't gonna melt. Don't you think it'd be a weird coincidence if all the people who just kind of showed up all managed to disappear at the same time" Husk called over from the bar. "Muscles and the little shitter are gone too".

"I was kind of liking how loud it was around here. Damn shame" Angel complained.

"Hi Angel", the heads in the hotel turned and noticed the princess returning with her girlfriend, bodyguards and parents. The Radiodemon marched beside of them.

"Well, ain't that something" Angel said while taking in the sight.

**And that's the end of the story, I could be tempted to add a slight epilouge to show what happened to the sins after they went back to where they'd come from but for now consider this the end because if I'm being honest if that epilouge happens it will not be for a looong time. I hope you enjoyed these characters I thought of and the stories they assisted me in writing. Thank you for reading this far into the story I really appreciate it.**


End file.
